Inadecuado
by Sergex
Summary: A lo largo de nuestra vida, nosotros experimentamos muchos sentimientos casi sin darnos cuenta, y algunos son más dominantes que otros. Sin embargo, el nuevo sentimiento que predomina en Lincoln está comenzando a desgastarlo... y puede que llegue a matarlo.
1. Extraño sentimiento

**Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...**

 **Primero: la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día en el sitio web de "Pastebin", por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.**

 **Segundo: debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar ese enorme _one-shot_ a una lectura por capítulos para el idioma español.**

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducida y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Lincoln Loud se encontraba mirando fijamente la vitrina familiar de trofeos. Miró los diversos trofeos deportivos de Lynn. Las cintas y trofeos de Lola. Premios que Lucy ganó por su poesía en la escuela. Luego, en su propia sección, el hogar de un pequeño trofeo que sus hermanas hicieron para él después de ese incidente de vídeo. Fue un gesto agradable, y Lincoln realmente apreció el regalo de sus hermanas en ese momento. Pero mirándolo ahora, sólo le hacía sentirse vacío. Sí, arregló una mala situación, pero fue una que causó por codicia y estupidez. Abrió la vitrina y sacó el trofeo, mirándolo... una y otra vez.

‒ "Hermano más mejorado", ¿eh? ‒ Lincoln murmuró.

¿Realmente mejoró? ¿En absoluto? Incluso después de esto siguió metiendo la pata muchas veces más. Todo ese lío de "la foto perfecta", y esa situación con los auriculares sólo demostraron que Lincoln se preocupaba por sí mismo... y no podía hacer nada bien.

Volvió a mirar la vitrina de trofeos, sintiendo una punzada de envidia en su mente. Parecía que todas sus hermanas eran mucho mejores que él. Lisa tiene un doctorado y un Premio Nobel Jr., Lynn probablemente será un atleta profesional, Lucy es una excelente poetisa y ya es más inteligente que él. Incluso Leni, a pesar de su falta de inteligencia, tiene su encanto físico, el saber hacer de la moda algo llamativo, y fue capaz de hacer un marco de cama aparentemente profesional en menos de un día, ¡todo por sí misma! ¿Qué tenía Lincoln? Nada. Un amor por los cómics, una colección de monedas que todo el mundo pensaba que es estúpida, y una tendencia a molestar a todas sus hermanas a la vez. ¿Acaso se merecía este trofeo? No, para nada.

Cerró de golpe la vitrina, cosa que afortunadamente nadie pareció notar, probablemente debido a todos los otros ruidos generados en toda la casa. Lincoln entró en la cocina y tiró el trofeo a la basura.

Salió de la cocina, sintiéndose completamente agotado. Una siesta sonaba agradable, si es que era capaz de llevarla a cabo. Se abrió camino a través de la sala de estar, donde Luan estaba viendo alguna comedia y se reía en voz alta, mientras que Lori estaba enviando mensajes de texto, probablemente a Bobby, en su teléfono.

Ninguno de los dos lo miró mientras subía lentamente las escaleras, con las piernas extrañamente adoloridas. Lincoln notó que se había sentido extraño por un tiempo. Parecía que no importaba cuánto dormía Lincoln, nunca se sentía descansado. También tenía dolores extraños, por lo general en sus extremidades. Estaba tan profundamente en el pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de encontrarse con alguien hasta que le hablaron.

‒ Lincoln, ¿no estás viendo hacia dónde vas?

‒ ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

Lincoln finalmente notó que Lisa no se encontraba a no más de un pie de distancia de él. Estaba escribiendo fórmulas en la pared como de costumbre, a pesar de los recordatorios de Lincoln de que mamá y papá odian cuando lo hace.

‒ Oh, lo siento, Lisa.

‒ No pasa nada, supongo. ‒ La más joven Loud respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a Lincoln y preguntó:

‒ ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

" _¡Por Dios!, ¿acaso soy tan obvio?"_

Lincoln simplemente sacudió la cabeza y le respondió de antemano:

‒ No es nada, Lisa. Sólo ando cansado, eso es todo. Creo que me mejor voy a echarme una siesta.

Eso no era mentira, ¡eso es realmente lo que estaba haciendo! Sin embargo, él sentía que había algo más malo con él, pero él simplemente no sabía qué era, y no es que lo mencionara. ¿Por qué atosigar a su familia más de lo que ya hace?

Lisa no respondió de inmediato. Ella miró a su hermano, como si tratara de entender algo, no cambió su habitual expresión de aburrimiento. Después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros otra vez.

‒ Bastante justo. ‒ respondió Lisa.

Eso fue extraño.

 _"Bueno, como sea"._

Lincoln se encogió de hombros y terminó la caminata hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Miró alrededor de su desordenada morada. Por lo general, la mantenía algo ordenada, pero simplemente dejó de preocuparse recientemente y dejó las cosas dondequiera. Se desnudó hasta la ropa interior y se dejó caer en la cama, entrando en un sueño atribulado.

* * *

De alguna manera logró dormir a través de todo el ruido habitual que la casa y sus residentes generaban, hasta la hora de la cena, varias horas más tarde. No fue hasta que hubo un golpe en la puerta de su cuarto, el cual hizo que Lincoln finalmente se moviera y se despertara. Abrió los ojos, divisó a la puerta ya abierta y encontró a Luna de pie debajo del umbral.

" _¿Por qué se molesta en tocar si iba a venir de todos modos?"_

‒ ¡Oye, hermano! ‒ dijo Luna, sonando algo molesta. ‒ ¿No escuchaste a nadie llamando? ¡Es hora de cenar!

Lincoln se puso de pie, aturdido. Agarró el lado de su ya dolorida cabeza. También sentía un extraño dolor en sus tripas, un dolor enfermizo. Sintió que si trataba de comer una comida completa, la devolvería de nuevo.

‒ Yo... no creo que estoy dispuesto en este momento. ‒ admitió Lincoln.

Una expresión de preocupación atravesó el rostro de Luna.

‒ ¿Te sientes bien, Lincoln? ‒ Ella sonó preocupada y dio un paso hacia su pequeño hermano.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros. ‒ Creo que tengo algún tipo de gripe o algo, no lo sé. Tampoco me sentí tan caliente ayer.

Luna frunció el ceño, preocupada por la salud de su único hermano. Se acercó a él y le apoyó la mano en la frente y esperó un momento.

‒ Hmm... Te sientes un poco caliente, hermano. No soy médica, pero no parece tan malo. ‒ Ella retrocedió hacia la puerta. ‒ Voy a decirle a papá y a mamá la situación, ¿sale? Mejórate pronto, hermano.

Y con eso, cerró suavemente la puerta y bajó las escaleras.

Lincoln soltó un suspiro cansado y cayó de nuevo sobre su almohada. Se sentía mal por haberle mentido a su hermana. Bueno, había algo de verdad en lo que dijo. No se había sentido bien el día anterior. Lo que no le dijo fue que él sentía lo mismo que el día anterior. Y el día anterior. Y el día anterior... y así sucesivamente. Todo había comenzado hace unos dos meses, todo el tiempo con todo el incidente de la vitrina de trofeos. Desde entonces, Lincoln simplemente no se sentía como si fuera él mismo. Empezó a sentirse más lento, perezoso. No sentía ningún placer ni alegría por las cosas como los cómics o viendo sus programas favoritos de televisión. Se sentía tan triste y vacío todo el tiempo; y siguió evitando tanto a Clyde como a Ronnie Anne para estar solo, lo que puso una tensión en ambas relaciones.

Sus hermanas no parecieron darse cuenta...

'¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Por qué alguien te notaría pasando por problemas? No mereces la atención de nadie'.

De cualquier manera, pondría buena cara en caso de que alguno de ellos viera el cambio. No quería arriesgarse a preocuparlos. Esto era tan extraño que no parecía enfermo. Nunca vomitó, ni tuvo fiebre ni nada. Era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes.

" _Tal vez sea una especie de... ¿etapa de la pubertad?"_

Realmente no sabía mucho sobre eso, especialmente en los niños, ya que todo lo que tenía era hermanas. Y no había forma de que les preguntara a sus padres. ¡Demasiado embarazoso! Suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Supuso que se daría cuenta de esto más tarde, pero, por ahora, necesitaba dormir.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I**


	2. Un Lincoln diferente

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Lincoln logró dormir toda la noche, pero fue despertado bastante temprano por la música de Luna, como ella tendía a hacer los fines de semana. Había una extraña sensación en su cabeza cuando se sentó. No era un dolor, era casi como una presión. Sintió como si alguien con grandes manos que estaba apretando toda su cabeza. Se sentía así de vez en cuando, general y especialmente cuando estaba estresado. Trató de apartar la sensación cuando se vistió con su atuendo habitual. Miró al espejo antes de salir de su habitación. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Las bolsas de ojos habituales que tenía eran más pronunciadas, al punto que tenía sombras muy prominentes debajo de los ojos. Ni siquiera recuerda cuándo empezó a conseguirlas. ¿Alguien más no les había hecho caso?

'¿Por qué se darían cuenta? Sólo eres un estorbo, de todos modos'.

Después de reprenderse, Lincoln salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo lleno de música. Estaba extrañamente vacío, parecía que la mayoría de sus hermanas estaban abajo. No se había molestado en mirar la hora exacta, así que no tenía idea de lo que estarían haciendo. Estaba a punto de ir al baño cuando sonó una voz quejumbrosa:

‒ ¡LINCOLN!

Esto hizo que Lincoln saltara, volviéndose a la fuente de la voz para ver a Lola de pie allí, sonriendo ampliamente con sus inquietantes dientes blancos.

‒ Ah. Ho... Hola, Lola. Vaya susto que me diste.

Lola no prestó atención a lo que Lincoln estaba diciendo, en su lugar lo agarró de su mano, tratando de arrastrarlo a su habitación.

‒ ¡Vamos, Lincoln, necesito un mayordomo para mi fiesta del té!

Lincoln por lo general le seguiría la corriente a su hermanita. Él no lo admitiría, pero le gustaba cómo se veía tan elegante con ese traje que obtuvo de papá para él. Pero simplemente no lo sentía. La presión en su cabeza comenzó a construirse.

‒ Lola, en realidad no estoy de humor ahora, estaba a punto de...

Lola se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, golpeando el suelo con el pie.

‒ ¡No! ¡Vas a ser mi mayordomo! ‒ Le dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada punzante a su hermano mayor.

Normalmente, Lincoln cedería bajo esa mirada, pero no hoy.

‒ Lola, en realidad, no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo hoy.

" _¿Acaso ella no recordaba que ni siquiera cené...?"_

'Ja... Como si hubiera notado que estabas ausente. Nadie te extrañó anoche, genio'.

‒ ¡No te lo diré otra vez, Lincoln! ¡Vas a ser mi mayordomo y te gustará! ‒ replicó Lola, agarrando la mano de Lincoln.

Sin embargo, Lincoln apartó la mano con mayor rapidez. De repente, algo se rompió. Hace un segundo, Lincoln estaba tan cansado y se sentía lento, pero al siguiente, de repente sintió una furia hirviendo en sus entrañas.

‒ ¡POR AMOR DE DIOS! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO! ‒ le gritó justo en la cara de la niña rosada, luego hizo algo que nunca le había hecho a Lola. Con toda su fuerza, empujó a su hermana pequeña, haciéndola caer sobre su trasero.

No era que el empujón o el impacto realmente dolieran. Fue el grito y el dolor emocional de cómo Lincoln simplemente la trató. El labio de Lola comenzó a temblar, y antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir algo, empezó a sollozar muy fuerte. Lola sí que tenía los pulmones bastante amplios, ya que logró ahogar la música de Luna, deteniendo su proceso. Ella sacó la cabeza al pasillo, y preguntó:

‒ Oigan, ¿qué está pasando?

Lincoln trató de balbucear una respuesta, pero Lola le ganó de antemano. Señaló a Lincoln y exclamó:

‒ ¡Lincoln... me gritó... y... y, lúe... luego..., ME EMPUJÓ...!

Lincoln miró a Lola de una manera sorprendida, luego miró hacia arriba y se encontró con una mirada fulminante.

‒ ¡¿Lincoln?! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, hermano?! ¡Eso no está bien en absoluto!

Ahora, el sistema de Lincoln estaba desprovisto de todo el odio anterior; más temprano que tarde, lo había reemplazado por el miedo. El muchacho comenzó a sudar nerviosamente mientras intentaba dar alguna explicación, cosa que resultó ser inútil ante la bronca en la que se había metido.

‒ ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Estoy tratando de pintar mis uñas! ‒ gritó una irritada Lori desde su habitación. Salió al pasillo, mirando entre Lincoln y Lola.

Antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera decirse, Lincoln hizo una carrera loca para el baño, se escabulló por la puerta entreabierta y afortunadamente el cuarto de baño se encontraba vacío. Lori no estaba prestando atención a las palabras exactas de Lola, pero logró captar que Lincoln hizo algo malo y trató de llamarle la atención.

* * *

Ella se perdió por un pelo, y Lincoln corrió al baño, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta detrás de él. Justo después, hubo un golpeteo a partir de dos conjuntos de los puños.

‒ ¡Lincoln Loud, sal de ahí ahora mismo! ‒ gritó Lori a través de la puerta.

‒ ¡Vamos, abre! ‒ añadió Luna ‒ ¡Esto no fue nada bueno de tu parte, Link! ¡Tienes que salir ahora!

Las dos siguieron golpeando la puerta. Al mismo ritmo con los puños tocaban la puerta, el joven de cabellos blancos dejó escapar un quejido y se deslizó hacia abajo contra la puerta.

 _"¡¿Por qué hice eso?! ¡Nunca había empujado a una de mis hermanos menores antes!"_

'¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ¿Hacerle daño a alguien más pequeño que tú? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?'.

Se agarró el pelo con ambas manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La presión en su cabeza se hacía cada vez más intensa, y los golpes se oían cada vez más fuertes.

‒ ¡Basta! ¡Déjenme en paz, por favor! ‒ gritó, sin ni squiera pensar antes de hablar.

‒ ¡No vamos a dejarte solo, Lincoln! ¡Sal antes de que vayamos a buscar a mamá y a papá! ‒ replicó Lori, jalando la manija sin resultado.

Maldición. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo como loco? Lincoln se sentía muy mal, sentía que si esa puerta fuera abierta, todo el Infierno se desataría y que estaría molido a golpes.

'Te lo mereceres. Sabes que te mereces todo el dolor'.

Lincoln sacudió esos malos pensamientos. Respiró hondo... y luego salió. Agradable y profundo.

‒ Está... bien, estoy abriendo la puerta.

Lincoln lentamente desbloqueó la puerta y la abrió, viendo a Lori y Luna enojadas, y a una Lola calmada y olisqueando, sosteniendo la mano de Luna. También notó a Lucy asomándose detrás de ella desde la habitación de Lynn, observando desde lejos.

Lori se aclaró la garganta y, cruzando los brazos, exclamó:

‒ ¡¿En qué estabas pensando exactamente, Lincoln?! ¡Eres demasiado mayor para hacer cosas así! ¡Empujando a un niño de esa manera!

Normalmente, Lola protestaría, pero no estaba de humor. Luna habló por ella:

‒ ¿Qué te está pasando, Lincoln? Sé que no te has sentido bien, pero eso que hiciste es bastante raro, aún para ti.

Lincoln apretó los puños, y los miró fijamente. Sintiendo toda la impotencia encima, quería que simplemente esa situación fuera sólo una ilusión; solamente quería alejarse de todo ese embrollo y desvanecerse en el aire. Pero a sabiendas que eso no le serviría de nada, simplemente se relajó de forma interna y trató de enmendar las cosas, tal y como él sabía hacerlo:

‒ Yo... lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No sé qué me sucedió.

‒ Bueno, no nos digas eso a nosotras ‒ dijo Lori, señalando a Lola. ‒ Dile eso a ella.

De forma obediente, Lincoln se apoyó en una rodilla, al nivel de los ojos de Lola.

‒ Lola... lo siento por empujarte de esa manera. Realmente no era en serio. Fue solo... el calor del momento ¿Puedes perdonarme? ‒ Abrió los brazos, listo para recibir un abrazo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Hasta que...

‒ Está... bien, Lincoln. ‒ dijo Lola y se acercó y le dio un abrazo a su hermano mayor.

Eso fue extraño... fue fácil de conseguir. ¿Nada de pisotones? ¿O de gritos? ¿Realmente la asustó tanto? De cualquier manera, Lincoln devolvió el abrazo.

Lincoln frunció el ceño. Se sentía tan... vacío. Normalmente, un abrazo, cualquier abrazo, de sus hermanas lo hacía sentirse bien. Esto no se sentía algo así. ¿Por qué fue eso? No sabía cómo describirlo, pero fácilmente era algo que no iba con él. Este nuevo sentimiento vacío que había experimentado últimamente, lo estaba alejando cada vez más de lo que más disfrutaba hacer o sentir.

‒ Te lo voy a compensar, lo prometo. ¿Está bien, Lola?

‒ Si... está bien ‒ murmuró Lola. Ella rompió el abrazo y regresó a su habitación, parecía querer alejarse de Lincoln.

Lincoln miró a sus dos hermanas mayores, que todavía parecían enojadas.

‒ De acuerdo, ¿qué está pasando, hermano? ‒ preguntó Luna. ‒ Has estado actuando raro los últimos días, especialmente la noche anterior en la cena. ‒ Trató de parecer severa, pero una mirada de preocupación se mostró a través de ésta. ‒ ¿Estás bien?

No, no estaba bien. Algo estaba mal, y Lincoln no tenía idea de qué era.

'Pero no les dirás eso. Realmente no les importa, sólo están siendo corteses'.

‒ No me siento bien. Perdí la paciencia, eso es todo. En serio. ‒ Lincoln mintió.

Se creería que con tantas hermanas, al menos una se interesaría en su bienestar... pero nuevamente sólo fue testigo de una preocupación condicional. ¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta de que ha estado sufriendo durante meses? ¿Realmente sientan tan poco por él?

Lori se burló, descruzando sus brazos.

‒ Yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para esto. Supongo que esa respuesta es suficientemente buena. ‒ dijo ella. ‒ Nos vemos más tarde, tonto.

Y con eso, Lori volvió a su habitación. Luna suspiró con amargura mientras veía a su indiferente hermana mayor abandonar la situación, luego volvió a mirar a Lincoln.

‒ ¿Estás... seguro que te encuentras bien, hermano? Esto es tan diferente de ti.

'No digas nada. No seas una carga más de lo que ya eres. SÓLO. MIENTE'.

Lincoln asintió. ‒ Sí... Sí, estoy seguro. No te preocupes por mí, Luna.

Luna parecía que quería decir algo más sobre el tema, pero cambió de opinión.

‒ Bueno... está bien. Sólo ten más cuidado con ese temperamento, hermano. ‒ ella advirtió, mientras volvía a su habitación.

A estas alturas, Lucy también se había ido. Lincoln soltó un suspiro cansado, antes de que un escalofrío le recordara lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Lola se acercara. Rápidamente cerró y bloqueó la puerta.

" _Ah... dulce alivio"._

* * *

Más tarde en el día, Lincoln se quedó allí, mirando a la vitrina de trofeos. La odiaba. Todo lo que hizo fue servir como un recordatorio de cómo todas sus hermanas eran mejores que él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el pigmeo inútil de la familia? Eso simplemente no se sentía justo. Y sin embargo, se sentía culpable por sentirse de esa manera, ya que él amaba a todas sus hermanas. ¡Sentirse tan negativo acerca de ellas sólo lo hizo sentirse como un idiota!

 _"¿Qué fue lo que me hizo tan inútil?"_

Lincoln estaba tan atrapado en su odio a sí mismo, que no notó a Leni a su lado, llamando a su nombre hasta que ella le sacudió un poco el hombro.

‒ ¡Lincoln! ‒ ella exclamó.

Lincoln saltó con un grito, volviéndose hacia su hermana.

‒ ¡Leni! ¡Vaya, me asustaste! ‒ Parecía extraño como todas, menos Lucy, le han estado haciendo eso hoy. ‒ ¿Necesitas algo?

‒ ¡Sólo quería ver cómo estabas! ¡Estuviste parado durante tanto tiempo, pensé que estabas tomando una siesta! ‒ explicó ella con su habitual manera tonta. ‒ ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Lincoln resistió el impulso de suspirar en el proceso de pensamiento de Leni. Hizo un gesto al caso. ‒ Sólo... estaba mirando la vitrina de trofeos, eso es todo.

" _Sólo pensaba en lo terrible que era. Cómo todo el mundo estaría mejor sin mí"._

‒ ¡Oh! Todos son tan bonitos, ¿no? ‒ miró por encima de la vitrina, sin notar la ausencia del trofeo de Lincoln. Lincoln sinceramente no se sorprendió. Eso es algo que Leni olvidaría.

‒ Sí... Bueno, creo que voy a dejarte con eso. ‒ dijo Lincoln mientras se alejaba. No recibió ninguna respuesta de la encantada Leni.

Las cosas transcurrieron sin complicaciones por las próximas horas, pero también se tornaron algo tensas para Lincoln. Sintió que, en la cena, Lola lo estaba evitando. No hacía contacto visual, ni hablaba con él, ni siquiera se atrevió a tirarle comida cuando la habitual pelea nocturna ocurrió. ¿La había asustado tanto?

'¿Ves lo que haces? ¿Por qué tienes que estropearlo todo?'

* * *

En el camino a su habitación más tarde esa noche, fue detenido por Luan.

‒ ¡Oye, Lincoln, tengo un material nuevo para ti!

Lincoln suspiró, volviéndose hacia su hermana "cómica", la cual le mostraba una sonrisa metálica.

‒ Yo... Claro, déjame escucharlo. ‒ Se sentía tan pesado, tan agotado. Sólo quería dormir.

‒ ¿Cómo llamas a un fideo falso? ‒ preguntó Luan, con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia mientras aguardaba una respuesta.

Lincoln no quería hacer esto. Pero en pos de mantenerse neutral, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

‒ Yo... No lo sé, ¿cómo se le dice un fideo falso?

Podría haber descubierto el remate si realmente quería, pero él simplemente no tenía la energía ahora.

‒ ¡Oh, vamos! ¿En serio? ‒ preguntó Luan. ‒ ¡Un IMPASTA, por supuesto! ¡¿Entiendes?, ¿entiendes?! ‒ Ella preguntó con una risa, pero la sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando vio cuán estoico estaba su hermano. Él simplemente se le quedó viendo con una mirada fría. No hubo ni una risa, ni siquiera un habitual quejido. Viendo que este comportamiento no era normal en él, ella pregunto:

‒ Lincoln, ¿estás bien?

Lincoln miró al suelo. No, claramente no lo estaba. ¿Qué había de malo en él?

‒ Yo... estoy cansado. Supongo que... mejor me voy a la cama... ‒ se volvió y entró en su habitación antes de que ella pudiera responder, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ahora, Luan estaba preocupada. Luna había mencionado algo con Lincoln. ¿Había algo malo con él y Clyde o algo así?

 _"Bueno, tendré que arreglar eso, ¿verdad?"_ , pensó Luan en voz alta. Ningún Loud estaría triste, ¡no en su guardia! Y sabía exactamente qué hacer...

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II**


	3. Cuestión de percepción

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Lincoln apenas durmió esa noche. El poco sueño que pudo conciliar estaba plagado de pesadillas, aunque no podía recordar de qué se trataba. Se despertó de golpe a las cinco de la mañana. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Nunca se despertó tan temprano. Trató de volver a dormir... sacudiéndose durante media hora antes de que se rindiera.

‒ Supongo que me estoy levantando de la cama... ‒ suspiró.

Se vistió en su forma habitual y bajó en silencio. Nadie en la casa estaba despierto tan temprano por la mañana. Lincoln no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, así que se limitó a sentarse en el sofá, mirando fijamente al techo.

Apenas se movió. Sólo se quedó mirando hacia arriba. Ni siquiera sentía hambre.

'¿Cuál es el punto de que comas? ¿Acaso tienes idea para qué actividades útiles estás utilizando esa energía?'

Se dice que los pensamientos libres son una ventaja para evitar cualquier tipo de presión en nuestras vidas, pero Lincoln, últimamente tenía un modo de pensar sumamente desmejorado:

" _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? No pertenezco a esta casa, y lo sé. Todos lo saben. Incluso si no lo admitieran... Cada residente de la casa Loud es el orgullo y la alegría de mamá y papá... excepto por mí. Todo lo que hago es... ocupar espacio. Tomo dinero. Tomo comida, agua, electricidad... ¿Cuál era el punto de permanecer aquí? Soy el peor del grupo. Soy un inútil. Si una de mis hermanas se levantara tan temprano, estaría haciendo algo productivo... Lynn estaría entrenando para un algún juego importante, Luna estaría escribiendo música, Lisa estaría experimentando... Todas son tan superiores, y eso me hace sentir incómodo... Aparte, no hay dudas de que Lily crecerá para estar mucho mejor de lo que yo hago..."_

Dios, se sentía tan inútil...

Miró hacia la puerta principal.

" _Tal vez... Debería irme. ¿Quién me extrañaría realmente?"_

Se levantó lentamente del sofá, mirando a la puerta. Sólo podía... seguir caminando. No sabía lo que le deparaba, pero habría averiguado el resto más tarde. Se acercó a la puerta y cogió la perilla.

Lincoln casi saltó un pie en el aire cuando oyó a alguien llamándolo detrás de él. Dejó escapar un breve grito de miedo y se volvió para ver a su madre, con un aspecto cansado y curioso.

Lincoln se congeló en su lugar. Sintió su corazón golpeando contra su caja torácica. Se olvidó por completo de su mamá. Debería haber recordado que se había levantado en un momento no tan crucial para estar despierto, en espacial cuando ella tenía que estar temprano para el trabajo.

'¡ESTÚPIDO!, ¡ESTÚPIDO!, ¡ESTÚPIDO!'

Tenía que pensar en una mentira, y pensar en ella rápido. Afortunadamente, pensar en sus pies era una cosa que podía hacer bien.

‒ Yo... Pensé que oí a Cliff aullar en la puerta. Lo... Lo iba a dejar entrar... ‒ Lincoln mintió.

Mamá arqueó una ceja.

‒ ¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿quién es ese? ‒ ella preguntó, señalando un rincón de la habitación.

Lincoln se encogió y se volvió para ver a Cliff durmiendo en una de las esquina de la sala de estar.

 _"¡¿Cómo no me había fijado en él antes?! ¡Ni siquiera puedo ver un gato bien...!"_

‒ Ahh... Oh. Debe haber sido... uno extraviado o algo así... yo... eh...

A estas alturas, los intentos de Lincoln por crearle a su madre una excusa de por qué estaba despierto tan temprano se estaban volviendo turbios; ya no sabía qué más decir, por lo que, en medio de la charla forzada de su hijo, Rita volvió a reforzar la conversación:

‒ Vamos a pensarlo bien, ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano? ‒ preguntó mamá, cruzando los brazos. ‒ Nunca te he visto salir de la cama a esta hora. ‒ De repente, ella parecía preocupada, dando un paso hacia su hijo. ‒ ¿Estás bien, cariño?

'No digas nada. Está agotada y está a punto de tener un largo día de trabajo por delante. ¡Cuán egoísta podrías ser ahora!'

Lincoln trató de no temblar, una mezcla de tantas emociones estaba brotando dentro de él.

‒ No es nada, mamá. Yo... ya no podía volver a dormir. ‒ dijo, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa cansada.

Mamá estudió Lincoln por unos momentos. Lincoln odiaba cuando lo hacía. Él juró que tenía algún tipo de Sexto Sentido o algo así.

‒ Bueno... está bien. Sólo trata de tomar una siesta más tarde o algo así, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ dijo ella. Lincoln estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio, cuando fue atrapado en un abrazo.

‒ Si algo te preocupa... tú sabes que siempre puedes decírmelo, ¿verdad? ‒ ella susurró.

Lincoln tuvo que luchar contra sus lágrimas.

" _¿Por qué el abrazo se siente tan vacío? ¿Por qué no puedo sentirlo?"_

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su mamá.

‒ Yo... lo sé, mamá, pero todo está bien, te lo prometo...

Esto pareció poner las preocupaciones de su madre en reposo. Por ahora, al menos. Ella lo dejó ir y se dirigió a la puerta.

‒ Muy bien, Lincoln, te portas bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero mucho. ‒ dijo ella, mientras salía de la casa.

‒...También te quiero, mamá... ‒ Lincoln murmuró para sus adentros.

Se arrastró hacia el sofá y se desplomó sobre él. De repente, una oleada de agotamiento se apoderó de él, y pronto durmió.

* * *

‒ ¿Lincoln...? ¡Lincoln! ‒ Más temprano que tarde, el pequeño Loud se sintió sacudido, con alguien llamándolo de manera susurrante e impaciente. ‒ Lincoln, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lincoln soltó un gemido de queja y abrió los ojos para ver a Lynn de pie, supervisándolo, con una mirada confundida.

‒ Hermano, ¿por qué estás durmiendo aquí tan temprano? ‒ ella preguntó.

Lincoln se sentó, y frotándose sus ojos cansados dijo:

‒ No pude volver a dormir esta mañana... solo estuve aquí... ‒ Lincoln murmuró soñoliento.

" _¡¿Qué te importa?! Eso nunca interfirió en tu vida."_

Para Lincoln, su hermana Lynn aún era un asunto complicado de entender. Según por lo que le había demostrado, ella era alguien que estaría dispuesta a protegerlo de cualquier amenaza a su persona, lo cual explicaría el hecho de que era tan entrometida como sus demás hermanas... Pero, eso no explica el por qué se afana tanto por los deportes al punto de hacer y creer en sus rituales de suerte por la simple necesidad de obtener una victoria, aún a costa de involucrarlo en sus acciones sin que tenga un interés por un deporte en particular.

Tal vez ella, y la familia entera, haya superado y dejado en el olvido ese relajo del traje de ardilla que da buena suerte, pero eso no libraba a Lynn de optar el uso de la fuerza bruta en él cada vez que quería invitarlo a jugar o practicar, o simplemente sacar ventaja de su tiempo libre; o expresarse de forma tosca delante de él, o de burlarse de él y/o alguien más cada vez salía victoriosa en un juego de mesa.

Pero dado el hecho de que estaba tan cansado para pensarlo, simplemente decidió no sacar a colación otro pensamiento al respecto.

Lynn inclinó la cabeza confundida. ‒ Ahh... Está bien, entonces. Pero bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¡vamos a jugar fútbol o algo así! ‒ dijo ella, bombeando sus brazos.

Esto hizo que Lincoln se estremeciera.

‒ ¡Ja, dos por moverte! ‒ Le dio a su hermano dos golpes al brazo como de costumbre... excepto que no reaccionó. Como, en aquellas veces.

‒ Hermano, ¿qué pasa contigo?

Los golpes dolían, como solían hacerlo, pero Lincoln simplemente no podía reaccionar ante los golpes. Es más... Ya no quería reaccionar de manera involuntaria ante Lynn.

Se bajó del sofá, temblando de repente. ‒ Sólo... ¡Dios, déjame en paz, Lynn! ‒ se quejó, con una furia que salía de la nada. ‒ ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente mantener tus manos fuera de mí?

" _¿Acaso le gusta hacerme daño...? Tiene que ser eso"._

Antes de que Lynn pudiera responder, subió las escaleras a su habitación, dejando a Lynn conmocionada y algo herida.

Lincoln casi cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él, deteniéndose justo a tiempo cuando recordó que no sabía qué hora era exactamente.

" _¿Quién sabe si alguien todavía está durmiendo? No quiero despertar a nadie"._

Dejó escapar un suspiro, se sintió como todo lo que hizo en estos días, y se derrumbó en la cama, mirando al techo.

" _Genial, primero Lola y ahora con Lynn te has enojado. ¿A quién le voy a gritar a continuación...?"_

'Eres un hermano terrible, no me sorprendería si escogieras a Lily después.'

Lincoln sacudió esos pensamientos. Miró a sus cómics... Ni siquiera tenía ganas de tocarlos. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Y así lo hizo, solo miró al techo... y miró... y miró...

Nadie vino a revisarlo. Era como si lo estuvieran evitando. Por lo general, no podía conseguir un momento de paz, pero ahora deseaba que alguien viniera a molestarlo. Para que alguien tomara nota de su ausencia y verificara en él.

'Ellos están felices de ver que te has ido. Si incluso notan tu ausencia.'

Lincoln no se molestó en apartar esos pensamientos. Sabía que eran verdad.

Tomó a su conejito de peluche y se acurrucó en la cama frente a la pared, sollozando con sus ojos húmedos. El sueño finalmente se apoderó de él nuevamente mientras lloraba cansado.

* * *

Durmió durante horas, ya era tarde cuando alguien finalmente llamó a su puerta:

‒ ¿Hola?

Una voz cantante sonó detrás de la puerta cerrada. Lincoln se levantó sobresaltado y soltó un grito.

‒ ¡Ajá, ya te oí! ¿Puedo entrar, Linc?

Lincoln reconoció la voz, era Luan.

Se frotó los ojos, tanto para sacar el sueño de ellos como para deshacerse de las potenciales lágrimas que dejó atrás.

‒ Ahh, sí... A... Adelante, Luan. ‒ Estaba bastante agradecido de que ella no usara una broma de toc-toc esta vez. La puerta se abrió para revelar a Luan, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

‒ ¡Hola, Link! Pensé que te encontraría aquí, ¡no te he visto todo el día! ‒ dijo ella.

" _Así que sólo ella se dio cuenta. ¿Alguien más lo notó, o incluso le importó que no hubiera salido de mi habitación todo el día?"_

Lincoln frenó el impulso de soltar otro suspiro. Miró a Luan.

‒ Sí. Yo sólo... he estado aquí. ¿Hubo algo que necesitabas?

" _Tenía que serlo. Una especie de favor."_

'¿Acaso vales la pena de otra manera?'

La sonrisa de Luan se ensanchó. ‒ ¡Adivina lo que tengo destrás! ¡Es para ti!

" _Qué extraño... e_ _lla nunca traería regalos al azar como ése. ¿Era una especie de broma? Ja... ya sé, es un pastel a la cara. No puede haber otra opción_ _"._

Lincoln simplemente se encogió de hombros.

‒ ¡Tarán...!

Ella reveló el artículo: ¡un nuevo cómic de Ace Savvy! ¡También aún seguía en su envoltura plástica!

‒ Estoy bastante segura de que tengo el correcto, el tipo de la tienda dijo que salió ayer, y no te he visto en tu ropa interior como, ¡una semana al menos!

Lincoln, al ver el objeto, inmediatamente se pusó de pie, quedándose boquiabierto ante Luan.

 _"¿Realmente salió a hacer esto por mí?"_

Él agachó la cabeza y tomó el cómic, mirándolo fijamente por un momento antes de mirar a Luan.

‒ Yo... Luan... Gracias, ¿pero... por qué?

La sonrisa de Luan se encogió un poco.

‒ ¿No puedo hacer algo agradable por mi hermanito? ‒ dijo ella, sabía que algo estaba carcomiéndolo. Algo estaba mal con él y ella quería tratar de arreglarlo. Incluso ahora ella podía decir que... sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Ella conocía esa mirada.

Lincoln miró a su hermana por un segundo, luego la envolvió en un apretado abrazo. Luan devolvió ese gesto.

‒ ¡Gracias, Luan! ‒ Él olisqueó. ‒ ¡Es genial, me encanta! Y... ¡Y tenía razón, esta es la nueva edición!

Realmente sintió una oleada de vida en él por un momento durante este tiempo.

Luan se rió, dándole palmaditas a su hermano en la cabeza. ‒ Oye, no te preocupes, no es gran cosa..., es más, ¿para qué son buenas las hermanas cómicas? ¡¿Entiendes?!

Y ahí estaba el juego de palabras. Lincoln se quejó ligeramente, música para los oídos de Luan. Luego, se separaron del abrazo.

‒ ¡Bueno, te lo dejaré! ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Link! ‒ dijo, cerrando la puerta y saltando.

" _¡Ya está! ¡Eso ayudará a Lincoln a sentirse mejor!"_ , pensó ella.

Lincoln sonrió, mirando el cómic. _"No lo pudeo creer, ella... ¡realmente hizo esto por mí!"_

Él seguía mirando... y... entonces no sentió nada. No tenía ganas de leerlo. Ni siquiera el deseo de sacarlo de su envoltorio. El abrazo que dio se sentía tan vacío como el resto que había tenido recientemente. Se sentía enfermo, pesado. Colocó el cómic en su cómoda y se arrastró de nuevo en la cama. Se volvió hacia la pared y se limitó a mirar hacia el espacio...

* * *

Fue horas más tarde que se movió de nuevo, cuando mamá y papá llamaron a toda la casa porque la cena estaba lista. Fue en ese momento cuando Lincoln se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. ¡No había comido desde la cena de anoche!

Lentamente bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la mesa de los niños, donde silenciosamente saludó a todos y se sentó a comer. Lola parecía volver a su forma normal, por lo que Lincoln tuvo que lidiar de nuevo con cinco hermanas que estaban tirando comida a sus alrededores.

Al igual como la noche anterior, no reaccionó realmente ante el caos y sólo comió lentamente. Lo que él no notó fue a Lucy mirándolo fijamente en varios puntos durante la cena. Sobre todo por su cabello. Después de cenar, Lincoln se encargó de ver por Lily, llevándola a su habitación. Aparte de un saludo cuando llegó por primera vez, nadie le habló en absoluto durante la cena. Supuso que era justo, ya que tampoco dijo nada.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama con su hermana pequeña en su regazo, que estaba feliz balbuceando y haciendo otros ruidos de bebé.

‒ Oye, Lily, ¿disfrutaste de tu cena? ‒ preguntó, hablando en ese tono típico de "hablar con un bebé".

La pequeña niña chasqueó algunas palabras medio formadas en respuesta, mientras felizmente jugaba con uno de los botones de la camisa polo de Lincoln. Tuvo que mantener una apariencia feliz para Lily especialmente, ya que después de todo, ella era sólo una bebé.

‒ ¿Qué piensas de tu hermano, ¿eh? ¿Piensas que es el mejor que tienes? ‒ bromeó, intentando animarse. Lily sólo balbuceó y acarició a Lincoln torpemente en la cara.

‒ Je... eso pensé. ‒ dijo. Trato de animarse delante de ella ante esa respuesta, como queriendo entender su lenguaje positivamente y así para continuar jugando con ella, pero esa conversación realmente no funcionaba. Al menos estaba haciendo feliz a Lily.

‒ Lincoln. ‒ Una voz monótona llamó desde su lado.

Lincoln y Lily gritaron por ese pequeño susto, y no habían notado que Lucy se escondía a su lado, tan inerte como para sorprender a sus hermanos.

‒ Lucy, ¿no puedes llamar cuando quieras entrar?

‒ No cerraste la puerta. ‒ ella respondió, señalando la puerta abierta, justo como la había dejado.

‒ Oh... Bueno, dime, ¿necesitas algo? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, haciendo rebotar a Lily en su rodilla, y haciéndole entrar en un arrebato risueño.

Lucy se sentó junto a Lincoln, mirando hacia adelante con las manos cruzadas en su regazo.

‒ Quería hablar contigo. Sobre tu comportamiento últimamente. ‒ Ella lo dijo simplemente.

'Esto si que sorprende. No habrá rodeos con ella, ¿eh?'

‒ He notado una serie de cambios.

Lincoln detuvo su rodilla saltarina, para confusión de Lily, la cual comenzaba a mirar entre sus dos hermanos.

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Había notado cómo su mente había tomado una espiral descendente?

Lucy se volvió hacia su hermano mayor.

‒ Me di cuenta de tu comportamiento cambiante, y de muchos suspiros. Has estado pasando mucho tiempo aquí, en vez de pasarla con todos los demás. Ya sé lo que está pasando.

Lincoln abrió mucho los ojos.

" _Ella... Ella realmente se preocupa. ¡Lucy vio en mi mente y vio mi dolor cuando nadie más lo hizo!"_

‒ ¡Bueno, adelante, dímelo! ‒ él dijo.

Lucy sonrió muy poco.

‒ Te estás volviendo como yo, estás abrazando a tu gótico interior. Normalmente no demuestro tanta emoción, pero estoy orgulloso de que hayas tomado este camino, Lincoln. ‒ dijo ella, colocando su mano en el hombro de Lincoln.

El corazón de Lincoln se hundió. Ella realmente no lo entendió.

" _Esto es increíble, parece que estoy en un rollo con esto"._

Lincoln no quería herir sus sentimientos, así que le dio una risa a medias.

‒ Sí, Lucy, me tienes, tienes toda la razón. ‒ le dijo.

La pequeña sonrisa de Lucy se ensanchó un poco.

‒ Me alegro de oír eso, hermano, te presto algunos de mis libros más tarde, si quieres, incluso podemos pasar el rato en los ductos y escribir poesía juntos.

Lincoln tuvo que resistir el impulso para no gritarle que estaba equivocada. En cambio, asintió y diciendo:

‒ Sí, eso suena bien, tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento.

Con un abrazo, Lucy salió silenciosamente de la habitación, parecía estar de mejor humor que de costumbre. Pero Lincoln soltó un leve quejido cuando entró en el cuarto de ella y de Lynn.

" _¡Rayos!, ¿por qué desperté mis esperanzas en ella? ¿Qué me hizo pensar que una niña de ocho años me entendería?"_

Lincoln fue a la habitación de Lily y Lisa y puso a la beba en su cuna con un beso en la frente, volvió a su habitación y se preparó para ir la cama. Era muy temprano, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada más. Cerró la puerta, se desnudó hasta quedar en interiores y tuvo otra noche escasa de sueño.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III**


	4. Punto de quiebre

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

Llovió durante toda la noche, así que por la mañana había barro fresco para jugar. Después de mirar una pared durante unos veinte minutos y finalmente estar dispuesto a levantarse de la cama y vestirse, Lincoln bajó a ver a Lana a punto de salir. Se detuvo cuando oyó que Lincoln llegaba al final de la escalera.

‒ ¡Oye, Lincoln, ven a jugar conmigo en el lodo!

Lincoln miró a su hermana menor, haciéndole una sonrisa incompleta.

" _¿Realmente quiere que juegue afuera con ella? Ella nunca lo hice. Me pregunto, ¿qué hizo que hoy fuera tan diferente...?"_

Él realmente no estaba de humor para hacerlo. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera había desayunado todavía y en realidad se sentía hambriento ahora mismo! Sin embargo, se sentiría mal si él la rechazaba. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa falsa, y dijo:

‒ Sí, claro. ¡Vamos afuera, Lana!

Con un chillido de alegría, Lana pasó por la puerta a toda velocidad, y prácticamente su vientre fue cayendo sobre el montón de barro más cercano.

‒ ¡Vamos, el lodo está estupendo! ‒ ella llamó.

Lincoln tomó el enfoque más calmado y se acercó a la pila de barro en la que Lana se encontraba, sentándose junto a ella. Obviamente, tendría que cambiarse después de todo esto...

" _¡Diablos!"_

Observó cómo Lana hacía ángeles de barro con una mirada sinceramente divertida.

‒ Realmente te gusta el lodo, ¿eh?

Lana rió, ya cubierta por la sustancia marrón.

‒ ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡LUCHA DE LODO! ‒ gritó, arrojando un trozo de barro, golpeando a Lincoln en la cara, consiguiendo un montón de éste en su cabello. Bueno..., ahora tendrá que ducharse también.

" _Simplemente juega, Lincoln..._ _"_ , pensó para sí.

Realmente no estaba de humor para esto, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de ninguna de sus hermanas. Lo había hecho bastante recientemente.

‒ Muy bien, ¡tú lo pediste! ‒ recogió un puñado de chocolate de tierra y se lo devolvió a Lana, golpeándola en el pecho, cosa que no parecía importarle en absoluto.

* * *

Por un tiempo, los dos se metieron en una pequeña pelea de barro, que tuvo un final abrupto. En un momento, Lincoln hundió una de sus manos en el barro y sintió un agudo dolor en su palma, lo cual hizo que lanzara un grito descontrolado.

Lana se detuvo en ese instante, pareciendo un poco preocupada.

‒ Órale, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien, Link? ‒ preguntó ella.

Lincoln miró su mano para ver un corte profundo en el que estaba brotando sangre.

‒ ¿Qué ca... demonios? ‒ él gruñó, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor que sentía. Él cuidadosamente, con su otra mano, cavó en el barro y sacó un palo agudo y roto.

‒ Ah, ahí está el culpable... ‒ murmuró, de repente sintiendo una furia en su interior.

‒ ¡Hombre, eso debió doler! ‒ dijo Lana con indiferencia, toda preocupación parecía haber desaparecido. ‒ Pero la guerra debe con...

‒ ¡No, idiota! ‒ Lincoln se quebró sin pensar. ‒ ¡No voy a tener barro en una herida abierta como esta, ¿estás loca?! ¡¿Ni siquiera te importa que me haya lastimado?! ‒ reclamó, mirando con furia a su hermana pequeña.

Lana parecía herida y sorprendida por esto. Sus ojos comenzaron a regar un poco y miró al suelo. ‒ Yo... lo siento, Link... Yo... ‒ ella comenzó, pero se apagó.

Lincoln se levantó, todavía mirando a Lana.

‒ Como sea. Sólo quédate y juega en el barro..., o no lo hagas, realmente no me importa.

Con eso, se volvió y entró en la casa, agarrando su mano herida.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde Lynn estaba comiendo uno de sus muchos sándwiches. Ella notó la lesión de Lincoln y se acercó a él mientras hacía correr bajo la herida un poco de agua, haciendo una mueca mientras lo hacía.

‒ Órale, Link, ¿qué pasó? ‒ ella preguntó, sonando preocupada.

Lincoln tuvo que luchar para instar a sus ojos.

" _Por favor, Lynn... deja de fingir preocupación. Como si realmente te importara lo que siento."_

Se estremeció cuando secó la sangre de su herida. Se... Se sentía bien... El dolor. Él sintió. Normalmente estaba tan entumecido, pero ahora él sentía algo.

'Esto es bueno. De todos modos, te mereces estar herido. Eso es ganar ganar, ya que mereces este castigo por ser un estorbo.'

Lincoln estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera respondió a Lynn, olvidándose de ella hasta que le puso una mano en el hombro.

‒ ¿Ah, qué? ‒ preguntó él, saliendo de su trance.

‒ Te pregunté que qué le pasó a tu mano. ¿Estás bien, hermano? ‒ Ella observó la herida. No era tan malo como toda la sangre hacía parecer, se curaría con el tiempo sin problemas. Sin embargo, todavía sentía la necesidad de preguntar...

Lincoln echó un vistazo a su hermana mayor, con su rabia todavía fuerte.

‒ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ‒ Preguntó simplemente, ahora incluso más molesto que ella arruinara su tren de pensamiento.

Lynn pareció sorprendida. ‒ ¿Qué significa eso de "por qué"? Estoy preguntándote porque me preocupo por ti, hermano.

Lincoln soltó una carcajada. Fue una risa seca, muerta y hueca.

‒ Eso es tan valioso, viniendo de ti. ‒ exclamó con sarcasmo.

Se limpió la herida, y conjeturando que ya estaba lo suficientemente limpia, empezó a secarse. Mientras lo hacía, se dirigió a Lynn con otra pregunta:

‒ ¿Recuerdas el año pasado, cuando me rompiste el brazo?

Esto hizo que la mandíbula de Lynn se abriera. ¿A qué punto quiso llegar con esa pregunta...? No lo sabía, pero sintiéndose indignada, Lynn le reprochó:

‒ ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto? Fue un ACCIDENTE, Lincoln, ¡no es que te haya herido a propósito!

Lincoln se volvió y lanzó una mirada punzante a Lynn. Ya ni siquiera estaba pensando en realidad. Estaba tan enojado. Tan vacío. Tan cansado... de ella.

‒ Tal vez haya sido un accidente, pero eso no te impidió que me hicieras daño. Me acosas. Casi me rompes una pierna un mes después de salir de ese yeso. Y no sólo ocasionas daños físicos, ¿o acaso tengo que recordarte ese asunto de la mala suerte? A ti no te importa que me hagas daño siempre y cuando no sea demasiado serio el asunto.

Lynn estaba en estado de shock... luego se convirtió en ira. ¿Cómo se atrevió decirle eso? ¡Estaba uniéndose con su hermano! ¿Acaso estaba tan mal hacerlo?

Su mano comenzaba a formar un puño, listo para darle a Lincoln un ojo morado... cuando ella se dio cuenta de que sería probar su punto. Poco sabía ella, que él quería que lo golpeara. Quería sentir el dolor. En lugar de eso, ella sólo balbuceó algo, incapaz de llegar a una respuesta clara.

‒ Yo... Pero... Tú...

Mientras trataba de formar una frase, Lincoln envolvió su mano en una envoltura médica.

‒ Sí, eso es lo que pensé, no te importo en absoluto.

Con eso, Lincoln se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba para tomar ropa nueva y darse una ducha rápida, dejando a una llorosa Lynn detrás de él.

* * *

Mientras se duchaba, Lincoln se apaleó mentalmente. Cuando la ducha empezó, se había calmado y se dio cuenta de lo dolorosas que eran sus palabras.

'No puedes dejar de ser horrible con tus hermanas, ¿verdad? Ya heriste a dos de ellas en un solo día. Rayos... te mereces todas las cosas malas que te pasan.'

Lincoln suspiró para sí mismo, antes de darse cuenta de que iba a arruinar el envoltorio que se puso.

" _Debería haberme duchado primero. Ni siquiera puedo hacer eso bien"._

Se sacó la envoltura y la puso a un lado para tirarla a la basura después de la ducha. Bajó la mirada hacia su cicatriz y su mente volvió a sufrir. Tal vez eso fue todo. Eso es lo que le faltaba. Se sentía vivo... sentía algo aparte de la ira, la tristeza o simplemente el vacío. Era algo más y necesitaba más de eso y... No. No, eso no puede estar bien. Eso no puede ser saludable. No era un experto, pero eso parecía bastante obvio.

" _Tal vez escribir poesía con Lucy puede ayudarme a desahogarme"._

Él rápidamente terminó su ducha, tiró la envoltura a la basura y su atuendo anterior a la ropa sucia, y se cambió. Se dirigió a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando una idea le golpeó.

" _¿Y si Lynn estuviera allí afuera? Mejor uso las ventilas... Lucy probablemente debe estar allí de todos modos"._

Con eso, Lincoln entró en las ventilas de metal de la casa, arrastrándose hasta que oyó un "suspiro". Girando en una esquina, encontró a Lucy sentada con unos papeles esparcidos.

‒ Oh, hola, Lincoln. ‒ dijo ella cuando lo vio.

‒ Hola, Lucy... Oye, ¿no te importa si me uno a ti? ‒ preguntó Lincoln. ‒ Esperaba escribir poesía, sacar algo de mi pecho.

" _Tal vez así me sienta un poco menos inútil."_

Lucy le entregó a Lincoln un papel y una pluma.

‒ Claro. Suena genial. ‒ dijo ella, sonando tan entusiasta como un pedazo de cartón.

Lincoln tomó los artículos y comenzó a escribir. Tratando de averiguar por dónde empezar. Tratando de poner sus sentimientos en palabras. Eventualmente tuvo algo.

‒ ¿Puedo leer lo que tengo? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

Lucy asintió sin decir ni una palabra, por lo cual Lincoln se aclaró la garganta y recitó el siguiente poema:

Cuerpo vacío, aún me estreso.

Cuerpo vacío, sólo estás para estorbar.

Cuerpo vacío, un inútil engredo.

Cuerpo vacío, mejor vete sin protestar.

Miró a Lucy, y le preguntó:

‒ ¿Qué te pareció?

Lucy miró fijamente a Lincoln.

‒ Eso... Eso fue tan oscuro. Me haría derramar lágrimas si tuviera la suficiente sensación para que lo haga. ‒ dijo en su habitual forma dramática.

Lincoln debería haber esperado algo así. También debería haber esperado que no se sintiera mejor en absoluto.

‒ Gracias, hermanita... Creo que voy a salir, ni siquiera he desayunado, me muero de hambre. ‒ dijo, pasando delante de su hermana.

‒ Espera, Lincoln. ‒ llamó Lucy.

‒ ¿Sí? ‒ él respondió. Se extrañó de por qué lo volvió a llamar, pero se formuló que tal vez..., ella notó los sentimientos que anotó. Supuso que ella pensaba que sólo se estaba oscureciendo por el bien de ella.

Lucy vaciló un momento, pero finalmente dijo:

‒ ¿Crees que puedas hacerme el favor de ir a tomar algo de la habitación de Lori por mí? Creo que me robó mi esmalte de uñas negro. Lo necesito de vuelta.

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco.

 _"¡Ay! Las chicas y sus esmaltes de uñas... ¿Cuál es el punto de esas cosas?"_

Lincoln tal vez estaba consciente de que entrar al cuarto de Lori sin permiso era el equivalente a recibir una reprimenda física impronunciable. Pero, igualmente resulta que Lucy le estaba pidiendo su ayuda.

Su hermana menor le tenía una confianza casi tan fuerte como el acero, pues desde el incidente con la tapadura del baño (y que ésta se originara por un libro empalagoso que era propiedad de ella) no tenía ninguna molestia en que le pidiera ayuda de vez en cuando. De cualquier manera, asintió ante el favor:

‒ Claro, iré ahora mismo.

No estaba seguro de por qué ELLA no podía hacerlo, pero lo que sea.

* * *

Le tomó tiempo, pero al fin regresó a su habitación y salió de las ventilas, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Lori. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Miró a Lori mientras veía a su ventana.

" _Sí... Perfecto"._

Se coló por toda la habitación de una manera que habría puesto a Solid Snake en vergüenza, acercándose a todas las cosas estúpidas y afeminadas de Lori. Empezó a buscar un esmalte de uñas negro.

" _¡Dios mío, cuántas cosas hay aquí! ¿Acaso es incluso...? ¡Ajá! ¡Ahí estás!"_

Lincoln agarró lo que estaba buscando... y accidentalmente golpeó una botella de perfume en el proceso. Ésta aterrizó en el piso, la parte superior se salió y el perfume se derramó por todas partes.

Lincoln se encogió, esperando que no se oyera. Pero así fue. Lori se dio la vuelta y vio a Lincoln, luego vio el desastre que hizo.

‒ ¡IDIOTA! ‒ gritó ella, pisoteando hacia un Lincoln acojonado. ‒ ¡¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer?! ‒ señaló el perfume. ‒ ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo caro que era?!

Lincoln estaba aterrorizado ahora. Su respiración se aceleró al igual que su corazón, el cual se estaba golpeando contra sus costillas. Se las arregló para explicarse, pero el exabrupto de Lori era tan grande, que apenas había dejado escapar una o dos palabras audibles.

‒ ¡Aparte de eso, ¿no te he dicho como veinte mil veces que no te metas a mi puta habitación?! ‒ gritó ella.

Lincoln realmente sabía que estaba en problemas ahora. Lori por lo general se las arregló para retener su lenguaje delante de sus hermanos menores, incluso cuando se molestaba. Ella debió de estar tan furiosa como para dejar escapar una mala palabra.

‒ ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que te dicen? ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Lincoln estaba ahora temblando, temiendo que Lori lo golpeara, trató de relajarse un poco y de sacar su mejor excusa:

‒ Yo... yo... voy a ahorrar... voy a comprarte uno nuevo... yo... realmente lo siento...

‒ ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! ‒ ella rugió. ‒ ¡Dios mío, lo único que pareces hacer bien es estropear las cosas, Lincoln! ‒ Eso golpeó a Lincoln como un saco de martillos. ‒ ¡Odio lidiar contigo todos los días de esta manera! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a no estropear las cosas constantemente?! ‒ A estas alturas, Lincoln ya no pudo evitar soltar la primera lágrima de uno de sus ojos. ‒ ¡Dios, me gustaría tener nueve hermanas! ¡Así, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles!

Eso fue todo. Eso rompió la presa. Lincoln lloriqueó mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente por su rostro, sollozando abiertamente, perdiendo el control del esmalte de uñas y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Lori jadeaba airadamente... luego se detuvo. De repente le golpeó lo que acababa de decir. Ella se acercó a su hermano, pero la hizo retroceder y pasó rápidamente a su lado. No se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba llamando. No se dio cuenta de Luna, que estaba justo afuera de la habitación, había oído todo. No notó a Leni en el pasillo saludándolo. Su cabeza estaba llena de tantos pensamientos.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró de golpe la puerta, luego bloqueó la puerta con su cama con mucho esfuerzo.

 _"Estúpida cerradura, nunca funcionaste"._

Se sentó en la cama, con el cuerpo entero arruinándose entre sollozos apagados.

‒ Ella tiene razón. Ella tiene razón. Soy un inútil. No tengo valor. Todos lo saben. Todos ellos. Lo sabía. Lo sabía... Tengo que irme... Tengo que desaparecer... Sólo quiero... derretirme. Sólo quiero volverme polvo. Sólo quiero... MORIR.

'¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡HAZLO!'

Lincoln revolvió en su escritorio, sacando un viejo sacapuntas. Empezó a aplastarlo contra el escritorio, aflojándolo y desprendiendo la hojilla con fuerza.

" _Necesitaba esto. Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que... Hacer que todo sea MEJOR"._

Ya tenía la navaja... sujeta y temblando mientras levantaba su brazo... El siguiente minuto más o menos fue un borrón, pero hubo de todo: dolor, cortes, sangre, golpes en la puerta, súplicas, llanto.

Todos los ruidos exteriores se fundieron en uno mientras Lincoln miraba su brazo. La sangre ya corría por fuera. Lori estaba golpeando la puerta con Luna, tratando de entrar. No podía hacerlo... No podía suicidarse, estaba demasiado asustado.

Después de ese arranque, Lincoln estaba mirando fijamente a su brazo izquierdo: justo debajo del hombro, empezaba a visualizarse varios cortes irregulares y al azar. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlos hecho todos, tenía que haber media docena de ellos.

Él... Se sintió enfermo del estómago. Se dejó caer de rodillas, dejó caer la hoja, y vació su estómago en su bote de basura, dejando que se escuchara las fuertes arcadas que hacía. Al mismo tiempo, él sollozaba histéricamente entre sus mordazas, lágrimas y mocos que caían por su cara y entraban en el bote.

‒ ¡¿Lincoln?! ¡Lincoln, ¿qué fue eso?! ‒ Oyó a Luna llamando desde el otro lado de la puerta.

‒ ¡Lincoln! ¡Por favor, abre! ¡Lo lamento! ‒ preguntó Lori. Sonaba como si estuviera llorando también.

" _¿Por qué estaría llorando? Lo único que hizo fue decir la verdad."_

Lincoln temblaba, sentía que iba a morir.

'¡¿Por qué no moristes, mocoso inútil?!'

‒ ¡VÁYANSE! ‒ gritó. Ni siquiera pensó antes de hablar. Simplemente explotó. ‒ ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ! ¡A NINGUNA DE USTEDES LE IMPORTO! ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTO! ¡NADIE! ¡NADIE! ¡NADIE!

Gritó tan fuerte que, desconociéndolo, todo el segundo piso lo oyó. Se arrodilló allí, jadeando en el bote de sus lágrimas, sangre y vómito. Su mente quedó en blanco. El estrés estaba rompiendo su mente, y su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar bajo el estrés.

Hubo silencio desde el otro lado de la puerta, es decir, aparte de los sollozos de Lori. Después de unos segundos, Lincoln pensó que había oído hablar a alguien, diciendo algo como "No se siente bien... estresado por algo... déjalo solo por ahora..."

Hubo otra pausa, hasta que Lincoln oyó la voz de Luna.

‒ ¿Lincoln...? Te dejaremos en paz, solo... sal cuando estés listo, amiguito...

Luego de eso se escucharon unos pasos reencauchándose, y después un silencio apacible. Lincoln permaneció allí en esa posición exacta durante cinco minutos, tratando de dejar de temblar. Tratando de ignorar el dolor en su brazo. La herida había dejado de sangrar, pero su brazo estaba cubierto de sangre. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

'Grandioso... ¿Por qué no cortaste más profundo?'

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO IV**


	5. Cara a cara con la verdad

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

Después de unos segundos relajándose, Lincoln sabía que tendría que limpiar el desastre que ahora había hecho... Por suerte, recibir heridas no era nada nuevo en la Casa Loud, así que guardó un equipo médico estándar en su habitación. ¡Pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía agua para limpiarlo! Suspiró, cogió unos pañuelos de papel y empezó a escupir. Tardó una eternidad, pero finalmente logró quitarse la sangre de encima. Tendría que asegurarse de deshacerse de los pañuelos ensangrentados más tarde.

Luego vinieron los vendajes. Era incómodo, pero logró cubrir sus heridas. Pero por Dios, eso fue doloroso... Con sólo mover su brazo izquierdo herido, era terrible esa sensación y causó un dolor nauseabundo para disparar hasta su columna vertebral. Lanzó la hoja ensangrentada al bote de basura y se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo. Para su desesperación, había funcionado: él logró sentir cuando se estaba cortando, cuando estaba sufriendo tan mal. Incluso mientras él yacía allí, el dolor palpitante era como la vida corriendo a través de sus venas vacías. No se movió de la cama hasta que oyó la llamada para la cena. Moviendo su cama de nuevo en su lugar, se puso una franela naranja de manga larga y se deslizó en su camino escaleras abajo. Evitó lo más que pudo la "mesa de los adultos" y se dirigió directamente a la cocina.

La mesa de los niños, así como las cinco niñas que estaban allí, estaba sumida en un silencio eterno. Comieron su cena en silencio, sin siquiera mirar a Lincoln.

" _¿Ahora qué...? Oh. Debieron haberme oído gritar"._

Y tenía razón. Lo hicieron, y todos sus hermanas mayores también lo hicieron. Lincoln guardó silencio también, sentándose en su lugar en la mesa, recogiendo su comida, y comiendo despacio, mientras que trataba de no mostrar el dolor en su brazo. El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo, que pesaba sobre los seis niños como yunques. Cuando Lincoln acabó su comida, se levantó para irse, y por primera vez desde que llegó, alguien habló. Fue Lucy:

‒ Lincoln, mamá y papá quieren que te quedes aquí cuando hayas terminado.

Lincoln sintió que se le caía el estómago. Probablemente fue sobre el incidente con Lori. O tal vez con Lynn... O Lana... O Lola...

'Tenías que haber hecho un lío, mocoso tarado'.

Tragó saliva de manera audible.

‒ Gra... gracias, Lucy...

Ella no respondió. Lincoln se sentó y esperó a que todos salieran de su mesa. Las chicas de su mesa lo miraron con lo que parecía una lástima al salir, excepto por Lucy, todo debido a su espeso pelo.

* * *

Se quedó esperando, y eventualmente oyó a mamá llamar desde la sala de estar.

‒ ¿Lincoln, cariño? Ven aquí, por favor.

Ella parecía molesta. Preocupada incluso.

Lincoln, con las rodillas temblando, entró en la sala de estar, donde sus padres y Lori estaban sentados en el sofá. Lincoln caminó alrededor para que así él estuviera delante de ellos tres, sentándose en el piso. Mamá y papá parecían preocupados, y Lori sólo parecía miserable con ojos colorados e hinchados. Lincoln miró al suelo. No le gustaba ver esas caras.

‒ Acaso... ¿estoy en problemas? ‒ preguntó tímidamente. Sentía una inmensa culpa en su pecho.

" _Todo esto es culpa mía. Si tan sólo hubiera estado a la altura de mis hermanas, nada de esto habría pasado"._

Mamá y papá intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. ‒ ¡No, no, claro que no! ‒ insistió el señor Loud. ‒ Nosotros... sólo queríamos tener una charla agradable y tranquila sobre el... incidente anterior. Es más..., ‒ Miró a Lori, que también miró al suelo. ‒ Lori tiene algunas cosas que decirte, ¿verdad, Lori?

Lori asintió. Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a Lincoln, que se quedó inmóvil. Ella puso una mano en su hombro, y exclamó:

‒ Lincoln... yo... lo siento mucho por lo que dije. ‒ dijo suavemente. ‒ No era cierto lo que dije, estaba tan enloquecida... No pensaba... con... claridad... ‒ Empezó a lagrimear, ella de repente atrapó a Lincoln en un abrazo. ‒ Te quiero, Lincoln... realmente te quiero...

Lincoln empezó a sollozar en el hombro de Lori. Como de costumbre, el abrazo se sentía tan vacío. No sintió nada. ‒ Yo... También te quiero, Lori... ‒ respondió, devolviendo el abrazo. ‒ No estoy enfadado contigo ni nada... realmente no...

Los dos se mantuvieron abrazados unos minutos antes de separarse, con Lori volviendo al sofá. Rita entonces habló de nuevo.

‒ Queríamos hablarte de eso también, Lincoln... Hablamos con varias de tus hermanas... Y... Nos dijeron lo que les estabas gritando antes... ‒ parecía que iba a llorar también.

Su papá tuvo que terminar por ella.

‒ Ellas nos dijeron lo... enojado que has estado últimamente. Con Lynn, Lana y Lola... ¿Qué está pasando, Lincoln? ¿Qué pasa? ‒ preguntó suavemente.

Lincoln empezó a ponerse nervioso. Se dijo a sí mismo que mintiera... y siguiera mintiendo.

‒...Estoy... no me siento muy bien... creo que tengo una...

‒ ¡Lincoln, detente! ‒ Mamá de repente se quebró. ‒ ¡Todos podemos decir que hay algo más en ello! Por favor... ¡Sólo dinos la verdad!

Lincoln empezó a temblar, encogiéndose en sí mismo. ‒ Yo... yo no sé qué es... qué está mal conmigo... ‒ murmuró.

* * *

‒ ¿Es realmente una buena idea? ‒ susurró Luan, sin querer que mamá y papá las oyeran. ‒ Me siento mal por esto.

El señor y la señora Loud les habían dicho a todas sus hijas que ellos, Lori y Lincoln necesitaban tener una charla privada abajo. Naturalmente, esto significaba que todas las demás se apiñaban en las escaleras, apenas fuera de la vista para escuchar. Luan y Luna habían hablado antes de mirar a través de la habitación de Lincoln para ver si podían encontrar alguna pista de sus problemas. Se habían escapado del grupo poco después de que Lincoln, Lori, y sus padres se hubieran reunido.

Luna susurró de nuevo. ‒ Hay algo realmente malo aquí, tenemos que asegurarnos de que nada malo le suceda ‒ Luna abrió la puerta lentamente y se metió con Luan.

Luan rápidamente notó el cómic que le compró.

‒ ¿Ahh...? Él nunca leyó este cómic que lo compré... ‒ ella pareció algo herida por eso.

Ambas chicas, se dieron cuenta de lo desordenada que estaba la habitación. Lincoln nunca fue el más ordenado de los hermanos, pero esto estaba más allá... Y había envoltura médica en su cama. Eso fue extraño para ambas.

‒ Oh, Dios mío... ‒ Luan escuchó a Luna murmurar, sorprendida por la urgencia de su silenciosa voz.

‒ Ven a ver... ‒ Luna estaba de pie sobre el bote de basura, mirando hacia adentro.

Luan se acercó y miró, y luego su mandíbula cayó. El color se desvaneció de las caras de las dos chicas al ver el vómito, las vendas sangrientas, y encima de ella, la hoja ensangrentada.

‒ Ti... Tiene... Tiene que haber alguna otra explicación para esto... ¿verdad? ‒ preguntó Luan, empezando a llorar.

‒ Yo... no lo sé, tal vez él... ‒ ella se calló.

Luna puso su mano en el hombro de Luan y sacudió la cabeza de una manera decidida y preocupada. ‒ Luan... No... Tenemos que decirle a mamá y papá sobre esto...

* * *

‒ No sé lo que está mal... Me siento tan vacío, me siento desvalorado todo el tiempo... ‒ Lincoln empezó a romperse. ‒ Nada ayuda... yo siempre... siempre quiero sentarme y literalmente no hacer nada...

Los tres miembros más grandes de la familia compartieron miradas preocupadas, con Rita empezando a hablar:

‒ ¿Cómo... cuánto tiempo te has estado sintiendo así...?

Lincoln se acercó las rodillas al pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas, dudando al principio para hablar antes de continuar tranquilamente:

‒ Alrededor de dos meses...

‒ ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¡Eso es algo de qué preocuparse! ‒ Lori exclamó, ahora se sentía mucho peor por gritarle a Lincoln. Ella, así como los padres, también se sintieron culpables por nunca haber notado esto...

Lincoln hizo una pausa antes de responder. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. ‒ Es que no quería ser más una carga... ‒ gimió, curvándose aún más allá. ‒ Lo siento mucho... Sólo soy una carga para todos aquí...

Los tres miembros de la familia ante él se sorprendieron. A estas alturas, la señora Loud también tenía lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos, mientras que su esposo estaba tratando de ponerse firme ante esta situación. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder, se oyó un grito desde la escalera.

‒ ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ‒ Luan y Luna salieron pisando fuerte, seguidas por el resto de las hermanas. La mirada llorosa de Lincoln se elevó y vio que Luna sostenía su bote de basura, haciendo que el corazón de Lincoln se hundiera en su estómago.

El olor de su vómito empezó a llenar la habitación.

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Niñas, ¿qué pasa?! ‒ dijo Rita, preguntándose qué estaban haciendo con ese objeto. ‒ ¡Estamos en medio de algo importante! Y... ¿qué es ese olor?

‒ ¡Esto es más importante! ‒ Luan respondió, ignorando el interrogatorio del olor. ‒ ¡Nosotras... encontramos algunas pruebas en la habitación de Lincoln de algunos problemas serios!

‒ ¡Tienen que escucharnos, por favor! ‒ añadió Luna. Ninguna de las otras hermanas sabía realmente lo que Luan y Luna estaban diciendo, simplemente las siguieron porque se les dijo.

El señor Loud suspiró. Realmente esperaba que un caos como éste no hubiera sucedido ahora, pero supuso que no tenía elección.

‒ OK, chicas, adelante.

Luna se acercó y colocó el bote de basura en frente de sus padres y Lori.

‒ Miren, este es el bote de basura de Lincoln... él... Dios... ‒ Luna no pudo continuar, ella solo miró a su hermano con ojos llenos de lágrimas, al igual que Luan. Esto le hizo enterrar el rostro en las rodillas, agarrando los costados de la cabeza, jadeando pesadamente y deseando que pudiera hundirse en el suelo y caer en el olvido.

Tanto el señor y la señora Loud como Lori miraron dentro del bote, con las caras completamente blancas.

‒ ¿Es...? ¿Es...? Lincoln... ‒ Lori logró escudriñar todo el asunto, mirando a su hermano. ¡Dios mío...! Resulta que para el desdichado chico de cabellos blancos ahora era posible sentirse incluso más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

Rita simplemente rompió a llorar mientras que Lynn, Sr. miraba a su hijo.

‒ Lincoln... ¿Es esto realmente lo que parece...? ‒ preguntó él.

‒ ¿Qué pasa, qué está pasando? ‒ preguntó Lola, tratando de acercarse al bote, pero Luan la retuvo. ‒ ¡Quiero ver! ‒ Nadie más que Luan y Luna habían visto lo que había allí hasta ahora, y probablemente era mejor así.

‒ Una especie de secreto oscuro... pero, ¿qué es lo que estaría en un bote de basura...? ‒ Lisa murmuró para sí misma, tratando de averiguarlo.

Lincoln se encogió más fuerte, clavando las uñas en el cuero cabelludo, negándose a hablar, hiperventilándose casi furiosamente.

‒ ¡Lincoln, contéstame! ‒ exigió el señor Loud, finalmente rompiéndose mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su pálido rostro.

Lincoln no respondió. Su resolución se rompió, él se desenrolló. Todo su ser se sentía entumecido, más de lo habitual. Casi se sentía como en una pesadilla. También sabía que no lo era, y que tenía que enfrentarse a la situación. No tenía elección. Podría intentar correr, pero Lynn lo alcanzaría fácilmente, eso si nadie más lograra detenerlo en su camino hacia la puerta. Sus miradas se estaban acercando más a él, y en respuesta él trató de retroceder en voz baja, con el objetivo de cualquier espacio cerrado a escabullirse, pero fue en vano. Se quitó lentamente la manga de la franela, revelando su brazo vendado a todo el mundo, estremeciéndose cuando ésta arrastró sus heridas.

Todo el mundo en la habitación jadeó, mirando las vendas secas con sangre.

‒ Yo... ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Yo... yo...

No podía ahogar nada más. Se apartó de todo el mundo hasta que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, mirando a todos.

‒ Ay, Dios mío. ‒ dijo Lynn.

‒ ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó? ‒ preguntó Lana.

‒ Lincoln... Santo cielo... ‒ Luna jadeó. Ya intuía que se había cortado, pero no tanto...

La señora Loud comenzó a gritar fuertemente ahora, incapaz de asimilar el tener que ver a su bebé así. Su esposo estaba mudo de la impresión, no fue hasta Lori decidió hablar por ellos.

‒ Lincoln... ‒ ella también estaba llorando, su voz se había llenado de incredulidad y tristeza. ‒ Dinos que esto no es lo que parece... Por favor...

Lincoln la miró, y después de lo que parecía un eón, encontró su voz.

‒ Yo... yo... estaba tratando de matarme. ‒ exclamó, volviendo la mirada hacia abajo mientras lo hacía.

Todo el mundo entendió eso, aparte de Lily. Incluso Leni logró obtener la profundidad de la situación. La habitación estaba en silencio, todo el mundo estaba mirando a Lincoln. Ojos abiertos. Mandíbulas abiertas. Lincoln miró entre todos ellos, como si tratara de registrar cada una de sus reacciones para un dolor posterior.

" _¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? Sólo lo dije... ahora lo saben. ¿Qué más quieren?"._

En esos momentos, Lincoln no sabía cómo habían tomado la noticia, pero no pudo dejar de considerar la posibilidad de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ellos podrían reprimirle por sus acciones por no haberlo dicho a tiempo antes de que la situación pasara a mayores escalas, cosa que lo hizo temblar. Aún así, ahora sabía, con toda seguridad, que ni siquiera podría suicidarse de nuevo.

Luna fue la primera en actuar, acercándose lentamente a su hermano. Él la miró, aparentemente aterrorizado por su acercamiento, como si esperara que ella le diera una bofetada. En cambio, se puso de rodillas, acercando a su hermano y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, atrapándolo en un estrecho abrazo.

‒ Lo siento mucho, hermano... ‒ dijo, apoyándose en su hombro, que ya se estaba mojando con sus lágrimas.

 _"¿Lo siento...? ¿Por qué lo lamenta? Ella no hizo nada malo"._

Lincoln no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando en ese entonces, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo por más tiempo, debido a que una por una, las hermanas se acercaron a Lincoln y se unieron, formando un abrazo de grupo mientras que mamá y papá lo observaban.

‒ ¿Qué... qué vamos a hacer...? ‒ susurró mamá.

‒ No lo sé, cariño... No lo sé... ‒ respondió papá.

Tantos pensamientos estaban nadando alrededor de la cabeza de Lincoln en este momento. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Por qué todo el mundo era tan amable con él? ¿Cómo podían ser tan amables con él? Se convenció de que todos lo odiaban debido a su incapacidad de hacer las cosas bien, así que ¿de qué se trataba todo esto?

" _Genial... sólo quería ser aceptado, pero ahora los orillé a que lloraran por mí. Ahora, me siento un monstruo más que nunca"._

Sintiendo eso, Lincoln se quebró sollozando, diciendo "Lo siento" una y otra vez. Su patética inutilidad era la única cosa real en su mente.

Después de que todos los niños habían chillado, sus padres les dijeron que subieran, ya que tenían que hablar a solas con Lincoln. Como de costumbre, se juntaron cerca de la cima de las escaleras, escuchando. Todas tenían que consolarse silenciosamente mientras escuchaban. Los padres tenían a Lincoln sentado entre ellos, pero la señora Loud estaba sosteniendo a su bebé lo más cerca de ella.

‒ Lincoln... ¿Por qué te sientes así? ‒ preguntó mi padre. ‒ ¿Qué es lo que anda mal para que quisieras morir, hijo?

Lincoln no quiso responder. No quería hablar. Sólo quería acurrucarse y pudrirse en su cama. Pero, más que nada, sabía que sus hermanas estarían escuchando la conversación que tenía con sus padres, y no quería a que se arriesgaran a escuchar la verdadera razón de su arranque suicida.

‒ No... No, por favor... No quiero decirlo. ‒ dijo de manera suplicante.

‒ Por favor, hijo, esto es importante... ‒ dijo Rita, manteniéndose unida a su hijo. ‒ Queremos ayudarte, pero primero tenemos que saber qué es lo que está mal.

Lincoln se quedó mirando el bote de basura frente a ellos, con sus manos tensándose en puños. No pudo evitar sentirse como si él estuviera en un interrogatorio, ya que de otra manera no iban a dejarlo ir. Cansado de luchar, Lincoln confesó de forma rotunda:

‒... Es que... Me siento tan inútil. Todas mis hermanas... todas ellas son muy buenas en lo que hacen, son mucho mejores que yo, eso sólo me hace sentir tan inútil junto a ellas. Nada de lo que haga, lo que he hecho, o de lo que haré jamás se comparará a lo que ellas hagan. Soy un inútil.

Nadie sabía cómo responder a eso. Tanto Rita como Lynn Sr. intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, mientras que las chicas se encogían en los escalones. ¿Qué se supone que debes pensar en algo como eso? Después de una pausa, papá colocó una mano en la cabeza de su hijo, y exclamó:

‒ NO eres un inútil, Lincoln. Te amamos y a tus hermanas por igual. ‒ Colocó su mano en el hombro de Lincoln, agarrándolo para tratar de consolarlo. ‒ Y... Y no deberías sentirte así por tus hermanas, campeón. Cada uno tiene sus propias fortalezas y debilidades. Tus hermanas y tú no son diferentes.

Lincoln ni siquiera respondió. Estaba tan agotado. Tan cansado y vacío, algo que su madre parecía notar.

‒ Quizás... deberías irte a la cama, cariño. Arreglaré bien tus vendajes, y podrás irte, ¿de acuerdo?

Lincoln asintió, y de manera firme y aturdida se puso de pie.

‒... ¿Estoy en problemas? ‒ preguntó. Se sentía extrañamente tonto preguntar, pero él sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Pero sabía que estaba obviamente en problemas con todo el mundo.

'Bien hecho, genio... Arruinaste todo. Ni siquiera puedes morirte bien. ¿Para qué sirves entonces?'

‒ ¡No, no, claro que no! ‒ dijo el señor Loud. ‒ Nosotros... Solamente no estamos seguros de dónde vamos a partir de aquí. Tendremos que hablar de esto esta noche y mañana, solo tu mamá y yo. Y vamos a comenzar desde allí, ¿de acuerdo?

Lincoln volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

‒ De acuerdo...

Después de una pausa, abrazó a su papá con fuerza, quien devolvió el gesto. Después de separarse, Lincoln y su mamá fueron a la cocina para que lo envolviera adecuadamente.

‒ Niñas, sé que están escuchando ‒ dijo severamente el señor Loud una vez que estaba solo. ‒ Vengan aquí, tenemos que hablar...

* * *

Más tarde, después de la limpieza y el re-envolvimiento, Lincoln se fue a la cama, perdiendo la conversación que papá tenía con sus hermanas. Estaba tendido en su ropa interior debajo de las sábanas, mirando el techo.

" _Lo arruiné de forma extrema. Lo arruiné TODO. Todo el mundo debe odiarme ahora. Y, ¿cómo no?"._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

‒ Lincoln, ¿puedo... puedo entrar? ‒ la voz de Lucy resonó desde el otro lado. Pero algo extraño ocurrió; por una vez, su voz tenía emoción: tristeza. No usaba su típico tono dramático, sino una auténtica tristeza rota.

Lincoln estaba demasiado agotado para ello, pero de todas formas se encontró respondiéndole a su hermana:

‒ Está bien, entra.

Lucy abrió la puerta, cerrándola rápidamente detrás de ella. Tenía una almohada en la mano, parecía más pálida que de costumbre.

‒ ¿Qué pasa, Luce...? ‒ preguntó nervioso. No estaba seguro de qué debía decirle.

‒ ¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo, por favor? ‒ preguntó Lucy, sonando desesperada. ‒ Sólo será por esta noche, lo prometo. ‒ ella aseguró.

Parecía tan necesitada, pero Lincoln no tenía el corazón para apartarla de su petición.

‒ Claro, por supuesto. ‒ dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

" _Maldito brazo..."_

‒ Gracias, Lincoln. ‒ dijo Lucy, subiendo al lado de su hermano mayor. Se giró para mirarlo y se pegó a él, sosteniéndolo en un abrazo muy cerrado, como si temiera que se pueda desvanecer si lo soltaba. ‒ Sé que no lo digo a menudo, a ti o a nadie, pero te quiero, Lincoln. Te quiero mucho. ‒ ella murmuró en su cuello.

Lincoln estaba sorprendido y confundido.

" _¿Estará diciendo esto porque lo dice en serio? ¿O simplemente lo hace por piedad?"._

De cualquier manera, él sabía lo que sentía por ella:

‒ Yo también te quiero, Lucy.

Y después de eso, no se pronunciaron más palabras. Lucy le dió un pequeño beso en su mejilla y se durmió poco después, dejando a Lincoln para permanecer despierto durante toda la noche. Esto le dio mucho tiempo para pensar. Sobre la situación, sobre el futuro.

" _¿Qué voy a hacer...? Ya hice enfadar a todo el mundo... Ahora, ¿qué van a hacer mis padres? ¿Acaso...? ¿Me encerraran en alguna parte como castigo...? Todo es mi culpa. Si tan sólo hubiera sido una mejor persona, un mejor hermano. Nada de esto hubiera pasado, si no fuera tan... inadecuado"._

Sin el conocimiento de la pequeña gótica, su hermano no encontraría paz en la oscuridad, tanto en su habitación como en su mente.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO V**


	6. Una catarsis intensiva

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

Cuando vino la mañana, alrededor de las siete, Lincoln intentó levantarse de la cama. Excepto que Lucy, todavía dormida, no lo dejaba ir. Ella lo había sostenido toda la noche.

‒ No... Lincoln, no... ‒ ella murmuró ligeramente.

" _¿Está... soñando conmigo?"._

Sin duda, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior debieron de haberla afectado. Durante la siguiente hora, intentó unas cuantas veces más, hasta que finalmente consiguió liberarse de su hermana menor, sin despertarla. Logró deslizarse a su alrededor en la cama, bajarse de ella y vestirse.

De manera sigilosa, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Fue en ese momento que notó dos cosas por primera vez esa mañana: la primera era lo tranquila que estaba la casa, nunca estuvo tan tranquila tan temprano por la mañana; la segunda era la más obvia, Lynn estaba parada fuera de la habitación con la que compartía con Lucy, lanzando una pequeña pelota de goma en el aire y atrapándola una y otra vez. Se extraño el ver que aún seguía de pie.

 _"¿Estaba...? ¿Ella me estaba esperando?"_

Miró a Lincoln, sonriendo un poco. Parecía agotada, con pesadas sombras bajo los ojos. Parece que Lincoln no fue el único en no pudo dormir mucho.

‒ Buenos días, Linc. ‒ ella saludó.

‒ Ahh... Hola, Lynn... ‒ Lincoln torpemente devolvió el saludo.

Realmente no sabía qué decirle. Con la revelación, no tenía de cómo se sentía ella y sus hermanas. Era más fácil tratar con Lucy, que estaba dormida minutos después de que los dos estuvieran juntos después del incidente. No sabía qué más decir, así que se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer.

‒ ¿Vas a bajar a desayunar? ‒ preguntó torpemente. Parecía que ella estaba tan incómoda como Lincoln.

Lincoln la miró fijamente, sonriéndole. A pesar de todo lo que le dijo... las cosas que dijo anoche, los pecados que cometió... cerró la brecha entre los dos, abrazando a su hermana mayor con fuerza.

‒ Lo... Lo lamento, Lynn.

Lynn se sorprendió por esto, pero devolvió el abrazo, frotando suavemente la espalda de su hermano.

‒ No... Está bien, Linc. No tienes nada de que lamentarte...

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza, al mismo ritmo que su voz se quebraba.

‒ Eso no es cierto... Dije cosas tan horribles... Anoche... y a ti en los últimos días...

Lynn suspiró, separando los dos para poder mirarse a los ojos.

‒ Lincoln, en serio, no te preocupes. Sé que... las cosas han estado saliendo mal por aquí. ‒ Ella le dio una palmadita en el costado de la cabeza. ‒ Sé que no quisiste decir esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza. ‒ ¡Por...Por supuesto que no! Te quiero mucho, Lynn. ¡Nada podría cambiar eso!

‒ Yo también te quiero, hermano. ‒ respondió Lynn, luego se puso a su lado, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su hermano. ‒ ¡Ahora, vamos a comer! ‒ exclamó, prácticamente arrastrando a su hermano por las escaleras.

* * *

Las cosas siguieron así con las otras hermanas de Lincoln en los próximos días. Rita y Lynn Sr. estaban ocupados en averiguar qué hacer con Lincoln, mientras que sus hermanas eran claramente demasiado amables con él. Otra cosa que Lincoln notó fue que él NUNCA tenía tiempo a solas... bueno, exceptuando el hecho de cuando estaba en el baño. Aparte de eso, ¡siempre había una hermana con él!

De repente, sus hermanas se interesaban por sus _hobbies_ , prácticamente se obligaban a participar en otras actividades, y cada noche una hermana dormía junto a él. Las más jóvenes tendían a reclamar pesadillas, mientras que los mayores decían que habían tenido una pelea con sus compañeras de habitación respectivas... a pesar de que nunca había habido peleas que Lincoln pudiera recordar.

Se sentía... agradable, teniendo tanta atención positiva. Eso comenzó a ayudar a Lincoln a sentirse vivo otra vez. Lo ayudaron a "sentir" cualquier cosa de nuevo, aparte de la vacuidad y la desesperación. Sin embargo, aún así no podía evitar sentirse más culpable; él sabía que era algún tipo de acuerdo entre las hermanas u órdenes de los padres para que él nunca estuviera solo. Prácticamente estaban cuidando de él, y él se sentía más que nunca como una carga debido a eso. Tenían miedo de que si lo dejaban solo demasiado tiempo, se suicidaría.

... Tenían razón al temer eso...

Siguió teniendo deseos de abrirse las muñecas, pero nunca tuvo el coraje de hacerlo en los pocos momentos de soledad que tenía. Mientras miraba su brazo, estaba más tentado por las cicatrices que rogaban que volvieran a abrirse, más tentado por la piel que casi rogaba ser desgarrada; más tentado por la voz de sus demonios interiores:

'Eres tan cobarde para hacer lo correcto. Qué típico de ti'.

* * *

Pocos días después del descubrimiento, los padres se reunieron con Lincoln en la sala de estar.

‒ Está bien, hijo, ya tenemos un plan sobre qué podemos hacer ‒ dijo el señor Loud, con una mezcla de dolor y alivio en su voz.

‒ Encontramos un buen médico con quien puedes hablar, alguien que te pueda ayudar de maneras que no podemos. ‒ añadió Rita. ‒ Sé que da miedo hablar con un extraño, pero él te ayudará. Te lo prometemos.

Sin saberlo de los padres amorosos, Lincoln se sintió enfermo ante las noticias. No quería ver a un médico. Alguien que lo llamaría loco y pretendiera cuidar de su situación. Y antes de oír la noticia, había buscado información al respecto: ¡estas personas pueden ser caras! Estaba empeorando las cosas para todos. Se sintió obligado a mentir, no por su bien, sino por sus esfuerzos para no ser descechado.

‒ Yo... Gracias, mamá... papá... ‒ dijo Lincoln, abrazando a sus dos padres, que le devolvieron el gesto. ‒ ¿Cuándo empiezo a verlo?

‒ Mañana, ¡tuvimos la suerte de ser capace de hacerle que te viera lo más pronto posible! ‒ exclamó Lynn, Sr.

El corazón de Lincoln se hundió cuando su padre respondió con un entusiasmo un tanto falso, pero mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro. Se excusó y entró al baño. Se miró al espejo, con la cabeza girando con pensamientos espantosos.

" _¿Por qué ahora? ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¿Por qué me dejé mentir así?! No puedo hacer esto. ¡No puedo!"_

¡Necesitaba desesperadamente una salida, ya que no se sentía capaz de manejar las cosas ahora! Se miró a sí mismo, vio lo pálido y exhausto que estaba. Quería descansar... Estaba tan, tan cansado.

En ese momento, su mente se quedó en blanco, dejando sus sentidos casi funcionando, como si algo cambiara su mente. Suspiró y, casi inconscientemente, salió del cuarto de baño, se dirigió al pasillo y entró en el cuarto de Lily y Lisa. Lily estaba durmiendo en su cuna, mientras que Lisa estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno de notas.

‒ Hola, Lisa. ‒ saludó Lincoln de una manera extraña, casi pacífica. ‒ ¿En que estas trabajando?

Lisa se volvió hacia su hermano. Una cosa que Lincoln tuvo que apreciar sobre ella, es que ella logró mantener la mirada de piedad de sus ojos.

‒ Sólo... Algunos proyectos... Nada que te interese, estoy segura... ‒ le apartó la mirada. Desde la revelación de aquella noche, parecía estar nerviosa con su hermano.

‒ ¿Estás bien, Lisa? Pareces alterada por algo. ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

Él había preguntado eso antes, pero ella siempre lo descartó. Pero la súbita e inquisitiva actitud atrapó a la pequeña niña inteligente.

Parecía que... algo estaba diferente con ella. Lisa suspiró, dejando a un lado su libreta:

‒ Lo lamento, Lincoln. ‒ Eso fue todo lo que dijo, mirando a su hermano con ojos tristes.

‒ ¿"Lo lamento"?, ¿Por qué te lamentas? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, quien sinceramente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Lisa se acercó a Lincoln, dándole un abrazo. Era extremadamente raro que ella hiciera esto cuando no era parte de un abrazo de grupo, así que esto sorprendió a Lincoln.

‒ ¡Yo... siento que debería haber notado por lo que estabas pasando! ‒ ella exclamó. ‒ ¡Conozco los síntomas de enfermedades como esta... pero no la vi en ti, y debería haberlo hecho!

Lincoln miró a su hermana pequeña, antes de devolver el abrazo.

‒ No puedes enfadarte contigo, Lisa, no es culpa tuya. ‒ Él le palmeó la cabeza suavemente, con su voz casi demasiado calmante para creer. ‒ Tienes que recordar que, a pesar de lo tan inteligente que eres, solo tienes cuatro años. No puedes poner cargas sobre ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Lisa olisqueó, mirando a su único hermano, y una sonrisa lentamente se formó en su rostro.

‒ Gracias, Lincoln... ‒ ella le dio un último apretón antes de separarse. ‒ ¿Crees que tal vez te gustaría ver en lo que estoy trabajando...?

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

‒ Lo siento, no puedo, tengo algo que hacer, me acerqué a saludarte, quizás más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ dijo, a lo que Lisa asintió.

Al salir, le dio a Lily un beso en la frente, haciéndola girar y balbucear cosas sin sentido en su sueño. Una mueca burlona reemplazó su sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

'Me das asco'

Lincoln se dirigió a la habitación de las gemelas, donde las dos estaban tratando de convivir y no pelear. Lana estaba alimentando a Izzy, mientras que Lola estaba tomando una fiesta del té con un oso de peluche.

‒ ¡Lincoln! ‒ las dos exclamaron cuando entró, yendo a darle un abrazo.

‒ Hola, chicas, ¿cómo están mis gemelas favoritas en el mundo? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

Las dos no habían comprendido completamente la situación de suicidio, pero sabían que su hermano estaba en problemas y trataron de ayudarle como pudieran.

‒ ¡Bien! ‒ ellas respondieron, de nuevo al unísono.

Lola señaló la fiesta del té que estaba teniendo.

‒ Oye... ¿quieres unirte a mí, Lincoln? ‒ ella preguntó.

En realidad, había empezado a pedirle a Lincoln que saliera con ella en vez de exigirlo. Un cambio bienvenido, tenía que admitirlo.

‒ ¡No, no, juega con Izzy y conmigo! ‒ intervino Lana, deseando la atención de su hermano.

Más temprano que tarde, las dos miradas punzantes de enojo se encontraron a cada una de la otra.

‒ Oigan, tranquilas ustedes dos... ‒ dijo Lincoln riendo entre dientes, palmeando sus hombros para calmarlas. ‒ Me temo que no puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, estoy por hacer algo, sólo quería entrar y saludarlas. Voy a jugar con ustedes dos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ preguntó, besando a las dos hermanas en sus frentes, quitando la gorra de Lana por un momento antes de ponerla de nuevo en su cabeza.

Las dos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque de forma triste, y Lincoln se fue. Las dos reflexionaron sobre por qué su hermano estaba actuando de manera diferente ahora, pero su limitada comprensión y atención se volvió a sus actividades anteriores.

'¿Las últimas palabras que vas a decir a esos dos realmente van a ser mentiras?'

Lucy no estaba en su habitación, y Lynn estaba durmiendo cuando Lincoln lo comprobó. Él no quería molestar a su hermana deportiva, pero él le dio un beso en la frente, muy ligeramente. Después de eso, se dirigió a la habitación de Luan y Luna.

‒ ¡Hola, hermano! ‒ Luna saludó tan pronto como se paró en el umbral. ‒ ¡Adelante! ‒ Un breve asentimiento, y pronto Lincoln se adentró en el cuarto.

‒ Hola, Linc, ¿qué pasa? ‒ Luan saludó, mostrando su sonrisa metálica.

‒ Sólo venía a saludar, es todo. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ ¿Qué hacen chicas? ‒ se acercó a Luna, que estaba jugando con su guitarra.

‒ No mucho, sólo relajándonos. ‒ Luna contestó.

Hubo una pausa.

La tensión fue un poco alta entre los tres últimos días. Principalmente debido al fisgoneo. Cosa problemática, porque nunca se esperaron conocer cuál sería el precio de dar con la verdad.

Tanto Luna como Luan, estaban afligidas, tanto por la condición de su hermano como el haber fisgoneado en su cuarto. Y al no resistir la tensión, Luna, dando un leve pero profundo suspiro, dijo:

‒ Nosotras... lamentamos que hayamos mirado alrededor en tu habitación así, hermano.

‒ ¡Sí, estábamos preocupadas! ‒ añadió Luan. ‒ Sólo queríamos ayudar...

‒ ¡Chicas, no se preocupen por eso! ‒ aseguró Lincoln de la manera más santificada jamás concebida. ‒ Nunca estuve enojado por eso. Vamos, ¿un pequeño abrazo de grupo? ‒ él ensanchó sus brazos como una oferta, que Luna y Luan tomaron. Con eso y un beso en cada una de sus mejillas, salió, tarareando una melodía débil pero familiar que Luna una vez cantó para él hace tanto tiempo.

Las dos chicas se miraron, desconcertadas por las acciones de su hermano menor. Luan suavemente sonrió pensando que tal vez hicieron algo bueno para él. Luna devolvió la sonrisa con la suya, y fue a rasguear la misma melodía que su hermano tarareó.

Lincoln llamó a la puerta de Leni y Lori, que se abrió por una Leni burbujeante.

‒ Lincoln, ¿qué pasa? ‒ Leni aún no tenía idea sobre el suicidio que las gemelas, pero también sabía, como ellas, que Lincoln estaba adolorido. Había hecho todo lo posible para que se sintiera mejor desde aquella noche.

‒ Sólo estaba por hacer algo, y pensé en pasar a saludarlas. ‒ Lincoln respondió, de una manera más relajada, a diferencia de la manera que tenía antes. ‒ ¿Puedo entrar?

‒ Sí, adelante, tonto. ‒ oyó a Lori habla más profundamente en la habitación. Sus palabras casi le rompieron su fachada.

Lincoln entró, abrazando a Leni mientras pasaba, y ella felizmente devolvió el gesto por su parte. ‒ Sólo quería darle un abrazo a las dos. ‒ dijo, acercándose a Lori.

‒... ¿De verdad?, ¿eso es todo? ‒ Ella preguntó, sonando insegura, como un indicio de su yo normalmente brusco. ‒ ¿Por qué?

Lincoln se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, su interior amenazando con estallar y destruir su cuidadoso ardid, pero en cambio le dio una sonrisa triste, la única verdad que pudo reunir a continuación.

‒ Yo... solo aprecio lo que ustedes dos han hecho por mí desde... esa noche. ¿No puedo agradecerles con abrazos? ‒ preguntó.

Esto pareció convencer a Lori, que ciertamente sonrío y abrazó a su único hermano:

‒ Sí... Sí, eso tiene sentido. Te quiero, hermanito. ¿Sabes eso, verdad?

" _Mentirosa. Nadie dice esas cosas que dijiste cuando ama"._

Pero Lincoln no podía dejar de amarla de todos modos.

‒ Yo también te quiero, Lori. A ti también, Leni. ‒ dijo, con una voz que para el oído no entrenado era tranquila, pero que realmente se estaba rompiendo. Lori miró a Leni, que tenía la sonrisa más brillante en su rostro que parecía también derretir sus propias dudas. En el umbral, sin embargo, lejos de sus dos hermanas mayores, y tal calidez, él masculló un minúsculo y silenciado "adiós".

Con eso, salió de la habitación y entró en el baño, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Suspiró y volvió a acercarse al espejo. Esto fue todo. Tenía que hacerlo ahora. Sólo quería dormir en paz para siempre. Lejos del dolor, lejos de la ansiedad, quería dejar de hacerse con una carga, y dejar de... existir. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo en este punto mediante la activación de los grifos de la bañera como si él estaba tomando una ducha. Temblando suavemente, desmontó un de los rastrillos de las muchachas. Tenía que hacerlo. Esperaba que su familia lo entendiera, si pudieran después de que se hiciera la acción...

Lincoln se encontró sollozando mientras su sangre empezaba a salir de sus muñecas. Le dolía tanto... pero se sentía tan bien. Se puso mareado, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo lentamente su miserable conciencia. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas empañaron su visión cuando él vino a mirar primero el techo, su mundo todavía estaba girando. Y entonces su mirada se volvió a la puerta detrás de su cabeza mientras sus pesados ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por lo que esperaba que fuera la última vez. Oyó un jadeo, un grito, y posteriormente el sonido de la madera rompiéndose.

Y entonces el mundo de Lincoln se volvió negro.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO VI**


	7. Redención

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

La oscuridad reinaba por todas partes. Ningún alma estaba a la vista, la esperanza se había perdido para aquellos que decidieron rendirse ante la vida... o arrancársela. Sin embargo, de una manera extraña y casi ignominiosa para la Muerte, el pequeño Lincoln sintió recuperar la conciencia, pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Por si fuera poco, su sentido de la percepción sensorial de manera lenta pero segura comenzaba a activarse de nuevo. Mientras aún seguía concentrándose, logró captar... ciertas cosas.

Murmullos, voces que provenían fuera de su alcance.

Sollozos, quienquiera que fuesen él podría sentir verdadera angustia en esas voces.

¿Pitidos?

" _¿Acaso hay... tecnología del más allá?"_

¿Olores estériles?

" _¿Pero qué...?"_

Lincoln, aún sin ver, por fin pudo dar con su ubicación temporal.

" _Estoy... ¿en un hospital?"_

A pesar de que logró recuperar la consciencia, el niño de los cabellos blancos aún se sentía agotado, y con un pinchazo en el brazo. Sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado por un camión, o como si no hubiera dormido en semanas.

Sobre todo sentía cólera consigo mismo. Fracasó, dos veces, para poner fin a su vida. Odiaba cómo fracasó espectacularmente sin siquiera intentarlo. Se preguntó por qué se había salvado.

" _¿Porqué...? ¿Cómo salí vivo de esta? ¿Qué tan bueno soy para este mundo, o para mi familia? ¿Por q...? Esperen... ¿Qué hay con esas voces?"_

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero se concentró en escuchar.

‒ Simplemente no lo entiendo... ‒ Era su mamá. Y estaba llorando. ‒ Él iba a ver a alguien, iba va a ser MEJOR... ¿Por qué iba a intentar esto?

‒ No lo sé, querida... No lo sé... ‒ Lincoln escuchó a su padre responder. No estaba llorando, pero sonaba como si lo hubiera estado hasta hace poco, pero aún seguía extrañamente drenado. Empezó a oír resoplidos y murmullos en otra parte de la habitación.

" _¿Esas voces son... mis hermanas, tal vez...?"_

No quería enfrentarse a ellos. Estaba tan avergonzado, por tantas razones diferentes. El fracaso de un hermano que era para sus hermanas, la decepción de un hijo que era para sus padres, todos sus defectos y pecados zumbando en su mente se habrían derramado si también se hubiera golpeado la cabeza en el baño. ¿Podría la vida ser tan cruel como para atormentarlo con su existencia casi creíblemente inmortal? Nunca más quiso llegar a ser tan insignificante como el polvo que flotaba bajo la luz del sol.

Sin embargo, Lincoln sabía que tenía que abrir los ojos al fin y al cabo. Con un gemido quejumbroso, abrió los ojos, las luces del techo lastimaron sus ojos cansados. Miró lentamente a sus alrededores; él estaba en una habitación bastante estrecha, dado que toda su familia estaba allí. El cómo se las arreglaron para eso estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Parecía que las cabezas de todos se acercaban a Lincoln, mirándolo como un grupo de muertos vivientes a los ojos. No dijeron nada. Todos ellos, incluso su papá, tenían ojos rojos e hinchados. Lincoln sintió como se empujaba hacia atrás en la almohada contra la que se estaba apoyado. Nadie dijo nada, así que Lincoln sintió que tenía que hablar.

‒ ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó?

¡Fue una pregunta genuina! ¡Había cerrado con llave la puerta y todo!

Lori marchó hacia Lincoln, manteniendo su rostro con una máscara de furia mientras las lágrimas brotaban en sus ojos.

‒ ¡¿"Qué pasó"?! ‒ ella preguntó.

‒ Lori, cariño... ‒ su madre comenzó. ‒...tranquila.

Sin embargo, Lori no estaba teniendo nada de eso. Ignorando la clemencia de su madre, la adolescente gritó:

‒ ¡Lo que pasó es que trataste de suicidarse, de nuevo!

Ese grito hizo que Lincoln se estremeciera, presionándose contra su cama para hacerse lo más pequeño posible.

‒ ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerte esto a ti mismo?! ‒ Lori ya estaba justo al lado de él. ‒ ¡¿Hacer esto a nosotras?! ‒ Su voz se derritió en la desesperación, mientras abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza, llorando en su hombro. ‒ Teníamos tanto miedo, Lincoln... miedo de perderte para siempre... ‒ sus gritos se suavizaron en sollozos ligeramente silenciados, al igual que sus brazos alrededor de Lincoln se aflojaron.

‒... ¿Pero por qué? ‒ Lincoln se encontró preguntando.

 _"¿Por qué les importaría si morí? Todo lo que hice, LO ÚNICO QUE HICE, fue ocupar espacio. Sólo soy una carga para todos ellos."_

Hubo una pausa, el único sonido que se notaba eran los sollozos de Lori. Luna estaba a punto de acercarse, con una voz con menos furia y más tristeza:

‒ Porque te queremos, hermano, no importa lo que seas, siempre lo haremos. ‒ dijo, yendo hacia su lado derecho. En primer lugar, puso su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando y alisando su cabello de forma desordenada. ‒ No eres una carga, sino una inspiración, para mí, para todos nosotros. No te olvides de eso, hermanito.

Unas pocas lágrimas cayeron sobre el hombro de Lincoln, mientras se volvía para ver una sonrisa temblorosa de la aspirante a estrella del rock.

‒ ¡No queremos que nos dejes! ‒ Leni exclamó, uniéndose detrás de Lori, con aún más llanto que las dos primeras chicas. Trajo a Lily con ella, que se sentó en las piernas de su hermano, instintivamente abrazando a una de éstas, ya que no había mucho espacio en ningún otro sitio. Sorprendentemente, no lloraba, una de las únicas veces que nunca lo haría, y Leni la arrulló tímidamente mientras la beba se acurrucaba en la pantorrilla de su hermano.

‒ Estamos muy agradecidas de que intentas ayudarnos a sentirnos mejor cuando estamos desanimadas ‒ continuó Leni a través de sus sollozos. ‒ Y aún así... pensar que tuviste tanto dolor adentro... ¿qué clase de hermanas somos para, como que, no verlo antes? ‒ Leni se secó las lágrimas, pero pronto empezó a escurrirse por sus mejillas, arruinando su maquillaje. ‒ Somos horribles... deberíamos ser las que se disculpan... tú no, Linky.

‒ ¡No sé qué haría sin ti si morías! ¡Y ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello! ¡NUNCA! ‒ exclamó Lynn, con notable frustración, mientras se acercaba.

Brevemente, Lynn levantó su mano apretada, haciendo que Lincoln se encogiera de hombros, preparándose para recibir el clásico "dos-por-moverte". Lynn, sin embargo, contuvo sus instintos lo suficiente como para dejar caer su puño a un lado.

" _Ya ha tenido suficiente dolor"_ , pensó ella.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho. Luna cambió su posición para permitirle a Lynn algo más de su sitio al lado de la cabeza de Lincoln, y utilizó su mano libre para acariciar a Lynn en busca de apoyo emocional.

‒ Vas a superarte de esto, como siempre lo haces. Eres mucho más duro que esto. Lo sé... no puedes... Linc, tu... ‒ Por primera vez, la hermana más dura habló con una voz agrietada al borde de las lágrimas. ‒ Eres un luchador más fuerte que yo cuando se trata de esto... ‒ admitió suavemente pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Lincoln lo oyera.

‒ Por favor, no nos dejes... ‒ Luan se sacudió cuando se unió, cerrando la brecha entre Lynn y Luna. ‒ La vida no sería divertida sin ti. Todas las bromas, tonterías, sonidos graciosos y rutinas de comedia que haría no significarían nada si nunca llegara a escuchar tus risas de nuevo... ‒ Luan hizo todo lo posible para mantener una cara recta entre el humor sombrío y se abrió con una broma. ‒ Además, toda la casa sería "menos LOUD" si te hubieras ido. ‒ Era una broma tan pobre que incluso ella no podía reírse, pero en algún lugar dentro de Lincoln, él no podía dejarla colgando, y luchó con una pequeña risita.

" _Supongo..."_ , pensó Lincoln, riéndose de la ironía.

El gesto, sin embargo, le trajo a Luan más lágrimas mientras se unía a su breve retorta, con los ojos concentrados en su sonrisa apagada.

‒ No quiero perder a mi hermano. ‒ dijo Lucy, resoplando mientras se sentaba junto a su pierna libre con una mano en su canilla. Su mirada estaba fijada en Lincoln, y sus largos flequillos se aferraban ligeramente a su cara desgarrada por el pánico. ‒ Ha... Ha... Había sangre por todas partes... no quiero ver eso de nuevo, por favor, nunca nos hagas ver eso de nuevo, Lincoln... ‒ Lincoln se sorprendió por el temblor de su mano y por la inestabilidad de su voz temblorosa; sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue cómo pudo ver la tristeza brillar a través de su pelo ligeramente partido. Él vio ligeramente un par de ojos. Ojos verdaderamente llenos de desesperación, como los que sólo pensaban haber existido en su morboso material de lectura, con lágrimas manchadas de maquillaje que le goteaba por las mejillas, haciéndola parecer a Brandon Lee en "The Crow". Pronto se transformó en una mirada de una milla de largo en cualquier abismo que ella podría haber conocido.

‒ ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Lincoln! ‒ Las gemelas ordenaron al unísono, subiendo también a la cama, colocándose más cerca de su centro y enterrando sus cabezas en su bata de hospital. Las gemelas se aferraban con fuerza, sin deseo de soltarse, e incluso con su débil respiración, podía sentirlas temblar casi rítmicamente con él. ‒ ¡No te perdonaremos si lo haces!

Las lágrimas de las gemelas hicieron que la bata se mojara ligeramente, pero nada iba a sacar a las dos de su lugar. Aunque no podía ver sus caras, Lincoln podía decir que no sería una vista bonita a juzgar por la cantidad de lágrimas y moco viscoso que estaba sintiendo en su estómago.

‒ ¡Ni yo tampoco! ‒ dijo Lisa, sonando inusitadamente infantil cuando ella también se subió a la cama. Arrodillándose delante de Lucy, estrechó sus manos alrededor de Lincoln. Ella cuidadosamente evitó el envoltorio en su brazo, aunque la visión de ella le dio un poco de fuerza para continuar. ‒ Preferiría convertirte en el monstruo de Frankenstein con mis propias manos que tener que verte cómo te entierran en el suelo... ¡o cómo te creman! ¡Te lo juro! Así que, por favor... ‒ Lisa sacudió la cabeza, tambaleándose ante la idea de hacer algo así con su único hermano. ‒ Sólo... di que quieres vivir de ahora en adelante... ‒ Se sentó junto a Lynn, Lisa olisqueó, tratando desesperadamente de luchar contra sus propias lágrimas. Lucy, atraída por el cambio de humor, que afortunadamente la trajo de vuelta de sus recuerdos más horribles, recogió a Lily y se colocó entre Lisa y las gemelas.

Pronto, las hermanas Loud comenzaron a acurrucarse más cerca de su único hermano, con casi nada de espacio para moverse y sin intenciones de romper el vínculo que estaba sofocando a Lincoln.

El señor y la señora Loud observaban en silencio la escena, agarrándose el uno al otro y secándose las lágrimas. Ambos padres miraron con sonrisas tristes mientras trataban de ofrecer su propio apoyo tranquilo sin tener que romper la unión de hermanos conmovedora. Ellos miraron directamente a Lincoln, con sus ojos transmitiendo el amor paternal que le daban desde el día en que nació.

Lincoln estaba en estado de shock. Estos abrazos... Estos abrazos, los sintió. ¿Podría realmente creer todas esas palabras? ¿Realmente significaba mucho para ellas? ¿Realmente lo amaban tanto? ¿Incluso cuando él fue tan horrible con ellas durante la semana pasada?

De repente, sintió otra sensación después de ese último pensamiento: claridad. Como la niebla de la mañana al amanecer, la voz en su cabeza disminuyó, derretida por los rayos de la compasión de su familia.

" _Dios, ¿qué he hecho? Los hice llorar así... de nuevo"._

‒ Lo siento tanto... ‒ murmuró cansado. Quería abrazarlas a todas, pero sus dos brazos estaban demasiado doloridos para moverse. Cubiertos de vendas donde trató de ultimarse.

Era el tiempo de los padres para hablar, sin embargo lo que le dijeron a Lincoln sólo lo llenó con más remordimiento...

Ellos volvieron a contar el asombroso giro de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron unos días antes de que él estuviera aquí. Cuando resultó, Lucy lo había visto desde las rejillas de ventilación cuando entró en el baño, tan desconcertante como sonaba. Llegó justo a tiempo para verlo en medio del corte. Después de que ella se precipitó a través de los orificios de ventilación y gritó para pedir ayuda, papá rompió literalmente en la puerta, trayendo a su único hijo al hospital justo a tiempo. Durante los días en que estuvo inconsciente, ni los padres ni las hermanas lo dejaron solo, aferrándose a la desesperada esperanza de que pronto despertaría, a pesar de las numerosas veces que el personal les había instado a dejarlo, o al menos descansar en el área de espera. Incluso durante las comidas, nunca salieron de su habitación excepto por las pocas veces en que algunos fueron encargados de conseguir la comida de la cafetería.

Después de escuchar los acontecimientos que ocurrieron, Lincoln pronto miró atrás en sus decisiones y acciones ese día, así como su comportamiento desde que comenzó a sentirse de la manera que lo hizo.

" _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido y egoísta? ¿Cómo me he vuelto tan ciego ante todo esto?"_

Su amor por él era real. Sus temores, aunque todavía reales, no pudieron ensombrecer sus redescubiertos lazos familiares. Pronto, se permitió sentir de nuevo, se permitió llorar de nuevo lágrimas de alegría. Él profusamente se disculpó con cada una de sus hermanas por su egoísmo, y con sus padres poco después. Cuando el sollozo cesó, Lincoln se resolvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

‒ Muchas gracias a todos... ‒ murmuró suavemente.

* * *

Después de que todo se calmó, él y sus padres lo hablaron. Él vería a un médico para ayuda inicial y tomaría la medicina si fuera necesario. Le aseguraron que no era una carga, y que su familia estaba allí para él por amor, no por una obligación a regañadientes.

Lincoln seguía sintiéndose triste durante las próximas semanas: los episodios de depresión eran obstáculos a los que se enfrentaba, a veces en silencio, otras veces inesperadamente. Tenía sus días en los que no podía levantarse de la cama y las noches en las que no podía dormirse, pero una hermana siempre estaba allí para hacerle compañía. La tranquilidad fue útil sólo hasta cierto punto, y a veces pensaba en los momentos en que se sentía como una carga real.

Sin embargo, no había escasez de charla que le hubiera dado un salvavidas cuando lo necesitaba. No estaba curado, todavía no. Todavía se sentía como el pigmeo de la familia. Probablemente lo haría por un tiempo. Pero él sabía que sus hermanas y sus padres estarían allí en cada paso del camino hacia la recuperación.

Para ayudarle a que no se sintiera que era... inadecuado.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
